You're Beneath Me
by Moonfrost
Summary: Yeah it's another Hermione Draco thing but it's also got a pretty intense story behind it. If you like Draco's character you'll probably like this. Warning: This story contains violence, sex and mature subject matter, reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

These characters are copyright J.K. Rowling. All rights belong to her.

**Chapter 1**

**How Embarrassing**

His hands gentley carress the side of my cheek. They're cold. I can see my reflection behind his ice blue eyes. I can feel him starting to pull me closer. My mind begins to dart frantically back and forth. He's leaning closer and I can feel his breath on my face. His lips are practically on top of mine. His blonde hair is falling across his forehead making him look dashing and dangerous. He is dangerous. His lips are now pressed against mine tightly. He's kissing me and I realize how helpless I am. No, not only helpless. As he's kissing me I realize that I cannot move at all. I try to raise my hands to push him away but they won't listen. They're glued to my sides and my back and neck are stiff. My breath quickens and my eyes widen in horror. His hands tighten around my arms as his lips press harder into mine. He's pushing me back up against the cold stone wall, it's damp and uneven. A sharp rock is digging into my spine. My mind is the only thing really struggling. His hands are in my hair now, wrapped around the brown tangled waves in a fit of passion. His eyes are wild as he buries his pointed nose in my neck kissing down my coller bone. I can feel warm tears beginning to stream down my face. I can feel everything and do nothing. How could this happen. I can't remember how I got here.

"Oh Hermione..." He moans into my neck.

In fact, I can't remember anything about how I got here at all. And now, here I am, alone and completely unable to resist as Draco Malfoy tries to rape me.

2 weeks earlier

"Hermione!" The shout echoes across the courtyard as I turn to see Ron hurrying to catch up with me. I smile and slow my pace as he comes up beside me, breathing heavily. "I… was… I… had…" He struggles to catch his breath and I laugh. He stops trying to speak and smiles at me. How sweet, I think to myself, he ran all this way just to walk with me. Maybe he finally noticed my swaying curves and flowing hair…

"I was wondering if I could borrow your notes on Proffessor Snapes lecture on Stranglekelp and Earthroot potions?" He finally manages to get the words out. Instantly my face goes blank. And to think I thought he was running so hard just to walk with me. Of course he wants something. He always wants something, I doubt he's even my friend for the sake of friendship alone. I throw my backpack at him and run the other way in the direction of the library. He's still yelling after me but what he says is lost as I round the corner and run smack into someone standing beneath the shadows of the archway. It's like hitting a brick wall. I fall backward and hit my head against the cobblestone walkway. My vision blurs for a second and the wind is completely knocked out of me. I take in a painful breath as my hand reaches to the back of my head where a small bump is starting to form with a dull ache.

"You really should watch where you're going, Granger." A cold voice cautions from above. I squint my eyes as my vision begins to clear and find myself looking up into a pale pointed face of a semi-handsome blonde boy. "You could've hurt me." He smirks and leans down to grab my wrist and yank me, painfully, to my feet.

"Hurt... you...!" I'm not altogether surprized by his audacity and yet I wonder what kind of parents he must have had to be raised with such an uncaring, high-and-mighty attitude towards others. I ball my hands into tight fists as I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Simmer, Granger," He grins that perfect grin. "You're so quick to anger these days… trouble with the Weasel perhaps?" My eyes widen with embarrassment. How could he know… Those ice blue eyes seeing straight through me.

"Shut up, Malfoy." As the words leave my lips I curse myself for uttering such a weak retort. The back of my head aches and I tell myself to leave before I let him make matters worse. I collect myself slowly and take a deep breath. "Don't you have some poor little first year to go torment?" His laugh is deep and rich filled with self love and pride. How I'd like to wipe it off his face. I push past him and continue on my way feeling sore and defeated. I'm such an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**He's A Prince**

I rub my ribs tenderly. They're still sore from when Granger ran into me that afternoon. I smile as I think back to the look on her face. As though I was the last person she'd want to run into at that moment… Well… I probably was. Huh… you'd think that that would make me happy. Well it doesn't. That stupid bitch. Thinks so high and mighty? That look… as though she thinks she's better than me. As though I'm the scum beneath her feet. What does she know? She doesn't know anything about me, who I am or what I've been through. I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. She's the one who was on the ground. She's beneath me… dirty mudblood. The sudden thought of Hermione, in a bikini, mudwrestling a Slytherin girl flashes through my brain. I shake my head quickly and try to think of something else. Proffessor Sprout is such an idiot as though she thinks she can reprimand me right in the middle of Hermione legs in a short skirt with a tight top and… Argh! I get up off my bed and begin pacing around the boys dorm. Quidditch… Crabbe… Potions essay… Anything to get her out of my head. My father would castrate me if he ever found out what I've been thinking. Like it could ever happen anyways… she's a halfblood. I mean mudblood! Yeah. A filthy mudblood. I'm better than that. Better than her. God… GET OUT OF MY HEAD HERMIONE! I pick up a water glass on my side table and hurl it at the door. Zabini opens the door a second later.

"Everything alright, Draco?" He asks, catching glimpses of broken glass out of the corner of his eyes. I run my hands threw my hair and compose myself before answering.

"Pffft, who asked you to care?" I give him a cold stare and he shrugs and slinks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I pull my wand from under my pillow and point it at the shattered glass, littering the floor. "Reparo!"

Headed back down from the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey has just finished shrinking that nasty bump on my head. As I get to the bottom of the staircase I see Ginny talking to blonde girl from Ravenclaw that I don't recognize. She sees me and waves, saying goodbye to her friend and hurrying over to me.

"Hey Hermione. How's it going?" She asks pleasently. I sigh, reluctant to repeat the days events knowing she'll have something to say in Ron's defense.

"Good. Everything's fine. How are your classes going?" I ask quickly as I see the look that tells me she doesn't quite believe my statement. We talk for awhile about nothing in particular but my mind can't seem to concentrate on what she's saying. I keep thinking about my encounter with Draco, his cool blue eyes and smooth blonde hair…

"…and then she ate my entire arm and I had to sew it back on during Divination." Ginny finishes and looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Huh…? Oh yeah… that's nice, Ginny." I reply solemnly.

"Hermione, have you even heard a single word I've said?" She asks incredulously. I look at her again the fact that she just asked me a question finally registering in my brain.

"Uhh… yeah. Divination is cool."

"Ok. That's it" She stops suddenly and stands in front of me. "What is going on Hermione?You just said divination is cool. I know there's something wrong."

"It's nothing…" I start slowly, but then, seeing the look she's giving me I change my mind. "It's just that… I don't know how to phrase this… What do you think of Draco?" No sooner is the question out of my mouth that I start to regret it. Ginny laughs loudly at stares at me with an understanding look.

"Boy trouble huh…?"

"What? No! I just…" I start to try and explain but she holds up her hand to cut me off.

"I completely understand. Draco is a complete babe. Every girl in school has got a thing for him, even if they don't care to admit it. I'll tell you even I've had a few X-rated dreams about that boy. And don't you dare think about telling Ron about that!" She says hurriedly as my eyes open wide in surprize. "What can I say, Hermoine? Draco is a prince, whether he's legit or not. I don't blame you one bit. Anyways I've got to go meet Janis in the main hall before curfew. Good luck with your little problem." She gives me a small wink before hurrying off, clutching her books tight to her chest. Leaving me standing in the middle of the hall with my mouth hanging open slightly.

That night it's hard to sleep, tossing and turning with scattered dreams of Ginny kissing that girl from Ravenclaw, who then turns into Draco. Then Draco is kissing me and Ron is watching, holding my potions essay. The whole dream dissolves into red swirling mist then I'm lying on a bed of dark silk sheets and they are wrapped tightly around me. They're choking me! I can't breathe! I CAN'T BREATHE! My eyes open suddenly and I take in a deep breath.

My blankets are wrapped around me awkwardly and as I try to unwravel them I fall off my bed rather ungracefully. I stand up quickly in hopes that none of the other girls around the room in random stages of undress notice. I slip off my night dress and pull on a tight white t-shirt and jeans. Thank god there are no classes today I think to myself. I run into Harry in the Common room and we head down to breakfast together. Ron is already there waiting for us. He hands me bag without saying anything and averts his eyes when I mumble a quick "thanks". We eat breakfast without saying much and afterwards Harry invites me down to watch his Quidditch practise. I make some excuse about not having finished one of Flitwick's charms essay and take off right after eating my cereal.

I can feel their eyes on my back as I leave the great hall. I don't know where I'm going but the idea of spending another awkward minute with Ron is almost unbearable. I know it's not his fault. He's just not that great around girls. He probably doesn't even realize that I have feelings for him. Stupid git. How can he just ignore all the signs I've been sending? I don't know why I waste my time on him. He's not even a real man yet. I'll bet Draco would noticed if I flipped my hair and batted my eyes in his direction. Atleast I know he's had a girlfriend. He'd know what to do with a girl and… I stop and look around.

At first I don't recognize where I am. And then, as it registers I'm almost shocked to discover that I'm standing right outside the Slytherin portrait. I didn't recognise it at first because I'm hardly ever down here. I have no reason to be. Oh my… what if someone sees me lurking outside the Slytherin portrait? They're going to think I'm spying or worse… that I'm here to see someone… I turn to leave and find myself staring into the collar bone of a tall, grinning Draco Malfoy.

"One more incident and your behaviour may be considered stalking." His smile widens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Old Habits Die Hard**

Oh god oh god oh god… Quick Hermione, think of something completely witty and dashing to say. Don't let him intimidate you. You are calm and intelligent, dazzle him with your wit.

"I was… tall… just went… you were…faaah…" As the verbal garbage errupted from my mouth I wished that the cracks in the floor would let me slip through into nothingness. His grin just kept getting bigger.

"Ahhh, Hermione. Articulate as always I see."

"I was just on my way to… the… umm… to the prefect bathroom!" I shouted the last bit triumphantly as though the lie was about to save me from my embarrassment.

"The prefect bathroom is in the other wing." My face falls.

"I know… I was just… taking the… scenic route." Oh god Hermione just shut up and run already! Havn't you punished yourself enough yet? His laugh so warm and yet like ice through my chest.

"The scenic route? Through the Slytherin hall? Well you certainly have an interesting idea of scenery, Granger." He's laughing again and I can't stand it.

"Why do you have to be so cruel all the time!" My sudden outburst catches him off-guard, as though he's surprized that I can even show anger. His smile dissappears to be replaced by an almost hurt expression.

"What? I was just… You were the one who…" He begins and I cut him off.

"You're not "all that" you know. You can't keep going around, making other people feel insignificant and low! You are not the king of this castle and people are tired of being manipulated and pushed around by you!"

"I never meant to…" But once I let my rage loose there was no reeling it in and I knew if I let him speak my nerves would cave beneath me.

"You think you're untouchable? You're nothing but a spoiled, rich snob whose parents give you everything! With your "perfect" blonde hair and "perfect" blue eyes! Well the reality is that you aren't as perfect as you think and you… you… you have stupid ears!" I take a deep breath and stare at him defiantly. His eyes are narrowed as a scowl begins to creep across his lips. When he speaks again his voice is cold. All the warmth of his earlier laugh has dissappated.

"Get out." His voice is soft and threatening. I almost don't here him. I take a step back slowly. "GET OUT OF MY HALLWAY, YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" He screams and shoves me hard into the wall. I crumple against it and look up at him in fear. He stands, looming over me with rage behind his icy eyes. I scramble to my feet and bolt down the hall in the direction that I came from. I pause halfway and turn to say something then change my mind and scurrying up the stairs.

It's been ten minutes since my encounter with Granger and I'm still standing in the hallway. Fists clenched and shaking with humiliation. How dare she assume those things? "Spoiled"? "Parents give me everything…"? I let out a cold laugh. How could she know? My fists loosen as the realization hits me, I run my fingers through my hair. That's just it… she doesn't know. She didn't mean to hurt me… she was flustered and trapped. Now look what I've done… I've gone and scared her half to death. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair again. Damn it Draco… you've got to learn to control your temper. Not everyone is out to get you. Not everyone is like you. Shut up, I tell myself. I turn to the portrait and grumble the password at it.

"_Black-tailed Rattlesnake_" I snicker. That's exactly how I feel right now. Venomous. Crabbe and Goyle look up as I enter the common room. It looks as though they'd been wrestling on the floor. Crabbe clears his throat and gets up, brushing himself off, looking embarrassed. Goyle is pretending that I didn't see anything, his face going red. My lip curls and I roll my eyes at them. As if I'd care if they were gay… As long as no-one else knows. They wouldn't be too intimidating if people kept picturing them in matching rainbow silk shirts, waving a flag in the parade…

"We wern't doin' nothin'…" Goyle mumbles, seeing the look of disgust on my face. I go over and smack him upside the head. "Hey… what was that for?" He complains, rubbing his head.

"What if someone were to see you two like that? Idiot, rolling around in the common room like a couple of flaming fa…" I didn't get to finish my sentence due to Crabbe's sudden display of balls. What I mean is… He came over and punched me in the side of the head. It felt as though my eyes exploded, stars careened across my vision and then I was grabbing and hitting anything I could get my hands on. In the end, Crabbe, Goyle and I were slumped down on the green couches, bleeding and out of breath. It felt good to bleed. It felt good to hit things. The anger had gone from my system, now all I needed was to fill my other desires. I went to the bathroom to clean up my face abit with some healing spells then headed in the direction of the girls shower-room.

I reached the door at the same time as a pretty Slytherin girl. I think her name is Marissa, and she's got quite the reputation with the guys. But who really cares? I give her my most dashing smile. She smiles back. She's wearing a towel.

Next thing I know I'm pushing her up against a wet shower-room wall as she fumbles for the lock on the door. Once it's locked her full attention is on me. I know she wants me. There's nothing pure or innocent about her. Her hands are all over me. She pulls my shirt up over my head and caresses my bare chest. I pull on her towel and it falls to the floor leaving her completely exposed in front of me. She bites her lip and looks at me playfully. I press against her again, feeling her gasp from the touch of the cold wall against her bare skin. I run my hands through her smooth, straight red hair, wondering what it would feel like if it were thick and wavy… I kiss her neck and bite her softly, grinding my pelvis against her. She fumbles with the button on my pants. They fall to the floor and I kick them aside. Her hands are pulling my lower back, her nails digging in slowly. She pushes back against me and we stumble into one of the shower stalls. I feel the knob digging into me. Then the water is gushing down on us. Hot, scalding water. She slowly slides down my body, kissing along my hip bone… then sliding off my wet boxers. The air is getting steamy. I throw my head back, flipping the wet blonde strands out of my eyes. I grab her butt and lift her up, turning and pushing her back up against the wall, letting the water stream down her almost perfect body. Her legs are wrapped around me as I thrust into her and she moans with pleasure. Her hands are grasping my hair tightly, her head back against the wall. She's biting her lip as I thrust again, and again.

"Draco…." She moans. If only she were a brunette… I close my eyes and try not to think of her, try not to hear her moans of ecstacy. She's not the one I want… I can feel the blood pulsing through me. She's not… the... one...

"Unhhhh..." I groan as the energy collects…. "Ohh Hermione!" I scream as my body explodes with gratification. I barely notice Marissa's look of utter horror and disgust. I let go of her legs and lean against her. She pushes me off and heads toward her towel. I brush the water off my face and run my hands through my hair, slicking it back and assuming my cool attitude once more. I stroll over to my jeans and pull them on, without collecting my soaked boxers from the floor. She's quickly wrapping the towel around her, heading for the door. As she unlocks it and begins to pull it open I slam it again with one hand. Leaning over her with one arm.

"Get out of my way you sick bastard." She snarls at me. I flash her a quick smile and grab her shoulders, slamming her up against the well-used shower-room wall. I cry of pain escapes her lips as she looks at me with a new understanding.

"Marissa…" I say her name softly as I caress her chin. She pulls away and refuses to look at me. I lean down and whisper in her ear. "Don't you dare speak a word of this to anyone. Or you'll regret it." She steals a frightened glance at me as I reach down and collect my shirt from the floor. I sling it over my shoulder and casually stroll out the door and down the hall. Leaving the little girl to whimper alone in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Home For The Holidays**

"Hermione, I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile now. I…" I sigh, trying to collect my thoughts. "I mean… we've been friend for a long time and I was just wondering if maybe… if you could ever consider being with someone like me. Of course if you don't feel the same way I completely understand!" I stare at the bumbling red headed idiot in the mirror and sigh again. Of course she doesn't feel the same. What could I ever offer her. She so smart and beautiful… and I'm… well… I'm just Ron. I've never been able to stand out. Of course being best friends with the "boy wonder" Harry Potter doesn't help my self esteem at all. I'm always in the shadows. And when I finally do work up the nerve to talk to her I mess it up. Always blurting out some lame excuse or another… "can I borrow your transfiguration book?" or "got todays potions notes?" I smack myself in the head. Get a grip Ron, she's just a girl. You talk to lots of girls. Yeah but not like her… I take a deep breath. You can never win an argument against yourself. No matter what, you always lose.

I look out the dorm window, there are soft white flakes starting to fall. I better get it together quick. It's already been planned that Hermione is spending Christmas at The Burrow. Harry was invited along but a round of detentions with Snape is preventing him from leaving Hogwarts during the holiday. It'll just be me and Hermione… And, well, the rest of my rather large family. I reach up and ruffle my already unruly hair, flopping back onto my bed in exasperation. It would be so much easier if this would just all figure itself out. Fat chance of that happening. Time was running out. Atleast Ginny had hinted that Hermiones affections may be turning towards another student. I don't know if I could bear to see her with someone else. For the thousandth time I picture who it might be… Seamus? No… she could never go for a guy who's eyebrows never completely grew back… Dean? I think she'd rather be with someone quieter. It couldn't be Neville! Oh god… what if… no! It couldn't be… What if she's fallen for Fred or George! That would be awful! I'd never live it down. I'd have to commit to a life of celibacy if that ever happened. I strech out across my bed, placing my arms behind my head and staring at the ceiling dreamily. Yawning sleepily, I close my eyes and let dreamland sweep over me.

Packing for The Burrow, doesn't take long, but I've left it to the last minute. A few quick spells and my trunk is filled with neatly folded clothes. I carry it down to the main hall and say my goodbyes quickly. Hugging Harry tightly and wishing him good luck for his upcoming detentions with Snape. His face looks grim at the mentioning.

"Hermione!" Ginny calls from the entrance, waving for me to hurry up. Ron is standing by her side, looking solemn. I sigh. I'm not looking forward to the trip home. Especially if Ginny, Ron and I are all sharing a compartment. As I head out across the grounds trailing behind Ron and Ginny I stop to admire the way the snow has fallen so beautifully across Hogwarts. Thwack! A snowball hits me squarely in the back of the head. As I turn to confront the perpetraitor Goyle side-checks me into a snowbank as he runs past, laughing loudly. He's soon followed by Crabbe, his arms full of freshly made snowballs. They wave at me and continue down the hill as Im left to pick myself up. As I'm gathering up my things I look up to see Draco walking in the same direction as Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes are glazed and he has a sort of sickly palor about him. He doesn't even notice me kneeling in the snow as he slinks past in a daze. Our most recent encounter flashes through my head and I don't know whether to be glad or insulted that he doesn't offer to help me pick up his things. I plan to make some kind of remark about keeping his cronies on a leash but I decide against it. That look… it's just not Draco. Where's his proud strut and high head? I finishing picking up my things and hurry to catch up to Ron and Ginny. On the way down I wonder what it is that could have affected Draco like that. It's true he hasn't always been kind to me but to see someone like that… See them being eaten up inside. It hurts to watch, even when that person is Draco. I just wish I could help.

Two days before Christmas. I'll be leaving for home today. The thought of seeing my father is like a cold stone in the pit of my stomach. All the fantasies that have been plaguing my dreams now plague me openly while awake too. What if he sees? What if those cold eyes reach deep within my soul and tear out all my impure thoughts? He'll know and then… I shut my eyes tight. Oh god. I don't know what he'll do. And what about my mother? She'll be so ashamed. She won't even try to stop him this time. 'A mudblood' they'll say…. 'And you, our only son? How could you do this to us?' I pack my things slowly. A million awful scenarios playing out in my head. Faces pass in a blur and I'm vaguely aware of Crabbe and Goyle running past me. The day goes by in a haze and then I'm on the train. Eventually even they leave my side, muttering their goodbyes. I barely acknowledge them and continue to stare out the window. The scenary passes in flashes of white and brown and then… suddenly there's a refection in the window. A girl… medium height, thin but not skinny… thick wavy hair… I turn quickly, expecting her not to be there. She's there. Standing in the doorway of the train. She's wearing a loose red sweater that hangs off one shoulder and tight dark jeans. Hermione. I've never wanted anyone more.

"Can I come in…?" She asks timidly. I cringe to myself, she's probably thinking of how I treated her last time we saw each other. I shrug and look back out the window, she takes that for a yes and sits down beside me. "Are…" She starts slowly then bites her lip, afraid to ask. "Are you ok?" Her eyes look up at me with concern, I watch her reflection for some sign of insincerity. There is none.

"You wouldn't understand…" I let a fraction of sadness slip into my voice and quickly clear my throat and sit up straight. "What do you care? It's not like you have a reason to." It's her turn to cringe at the harsh tone of my words. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I try to apologize quickly and sigh. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now." She scans my face to see if I'm going to say anything more, then simply nods quietly. We sit in silence for awhile with only the steady sound of the train moving, between us. Then just as suddenly as she appeared she reaches over and takes my hand. She's looking at the floor and I can't stop myself… I slide my hand along the side of her face and lean in closer. Her eyes close slowly as our lips brush gentley. I kiss her softly, breathing her in. She smells like peaches and vanilla. The kiss is warm with no expectations… no hidden agenda. Kissing her is amazing.

"Hermione…" I whisper softly.

A loud bang from the hallway snaps us back to reality. Neville has just fallen over someones suitcase and is sprawled across the compartment entrance. He doesn't seem to have noticed us yet. I get up quickly and make sure to step on him as I leave the compartment and a confused Hermione behind. I barely register the rigid face of Pansy Parkinson as I storm off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome Home Draco**

There is noone waiting for me as I step off the train. I whistle for a cab and throw my suitcase on the seat beside me. As the road rushes past I find myself hoping that the cab will break down and I won't make it home. No such luck. Soon the Malfoy Mansion is looming above me like a dark omen. I slink up the path and take a deep breath before opening the heavy oak door.

"Hello?" I call tentatively. I dropped my heavy luggage on the bare floor. "I'm home!" My voice echoes down the long hall and back at me. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn to pick up my case.

"Hello, Draco." A feathery voice falls softly on my ears. I turn to face my mother, standing in the doorway. She's dressed in a long silver nightdress and sheer housecoat. Her arms hang loose at her sides and her smile is barely visible beneath the shadows on her face. She steps forward slowly, her arms streching out, wraithlike and thin. I go to her. She embraces me quickly and kisses my forehead. It doesn't mean anything, I think to myself. She's just going through the motions. It's how we always greet. Upon closer inspection I see that her face has gotten paler, her eyes half closed as if heavy.

"Hello… mother." She turns and heads toward the living room, swaying gracefully and making no sound as she crosses the carpet.

"Would you like something to drink Draco?" She asks, heading towards a pitcher on a table near the back of the room.

"No. Thank you mother but you don't have to serve me. I can get it myself."I reach for the pitcher and pour myself a glass of what seems to be a clear red liquid. I sit down on the couch and place the glass on a side table. My mother continues to stand until I motion for her to sit down.

"You father is with the Dea…" She stops and looks at me as my eyes wander around the room. "…he's in a meeting." She stops shortly. Time passes, I'm not sure how much. I can here the faint ticking of a clock in another hall. The silence lengthens and finally I decide to go to bed. I bend down to kiss my mother. She barely notices, sleep slipping rapidly into her eyes. I pull the couch cover down over her slender shoulders and pick up my suitcase and head to my room.

Everything is just as I left it. My large canopy bed looks so inviting, all draped in silver and black. I toss my luggage in a corner and flop down onto my silk sheets. I take a deep breath and wonder how long my luck will hold out. I can't avoid my father for a whole week. I kick of my shoes and pull my shirt up off my head. I light a candle by my bed and slip my pants off each leg. Shivering against the chilly castle air, I quickly slide beneath the sheets. I lay awake for awhile but the long trip has me tired and I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

My father isn't at breakfast the next morning and I eat alone, cold toast and water. I guess my parents didn't go shopping before my arrival. I'm sitting in the livingroom when my father bursts through the front door in an inexplicable rage. He doesn't notice me as he storms by, my mother trailing after him frantically. I pick up a book off the coffee table and stare at the cover. "_The Pureblood Family_" I swallow thickly as my stomach turns. My father appears again seemingly cooled off. He stares at me from across the room. It seems as though he's sizing me up. I try to keep my mind off Hermione, I try to close it off to his cold, prying eyes. He finally speaks.

"Draco, I didn't know you were home." I stand up slowly and nod. He takes a step forward, I want to step back but he would just take that as a sign of weakness. I hold my ground, although I can feel the sweat beginning to bead on my forehead. He takes another step forward and his expression slowly begins to change. "How have you been, Draco?" His voice is cold and menacing. I clear my throat and swallow.

"Fine. I've been fine." I say slowly, wary of his eyes searching my face.

"Are you sure…?" His lip is curled in a grim snarl. My eyes dart to my mother, then back to my father. He's only a few steps away now. _She won't be able to help you this time_… The cruel voice in my head laughs. My heart is beating so fast it might stop at any moment. I reply tentatively, wary of a trap.

"Yes… I…" I don't have time to finish. My father has closed the gap between us and is grasping my hair with alarming strength. Pain shoots through my scalp as I yell in frustration. I claw at his hand in attempt to free myself but his grip only tightens. Red sparks are beginning to shimmer behind my eyes. Then his cold hand hits me hard across the face. I collapse on the floor, breathing heavily. There is only a moments rest before he's pulling me up again, this time by the front of my shirt. It tightens around my throat and I gag involuntarily.

"Wha…did I… do?" I manage to gasp before her throws me against far wall. I gulp in air and reach for my wand, hidden in my back pocket. But, he's on me again before I can get it loose. He hits me with a closed fist, across the left cheek. And again. And agaain. I can hear my mother screaming in the background but her voice is far away. I can feel the blood pouring from my nose into my mouth. Hot sticky red liquid coats the front of my blue t-shirt. I spit onto the floor. I can feel my eye swelling and it's hard to keep it open. I look up into the face of my enraged father just in time to see him pull out his wand.

"Crucio!" His scream echoes across the hall. My body is instantly wracked with a pain few could withstand. Every part of me is on fire. I thrash violently on the floor. I've bitten my tongue and more blood flows into my mouth. It stops as suddenly as it started and I think I must have died.

"Crucio!" I was wrong. The pain renews with twice its strength. The sparks behind my eyes have turned to white leaping flames, I can't see. I can only feel and all I feel is a twisting agony. It feels as though my bones are wrung out.

"Father!" I manage to cry out amidst the teeth grinding moans. "Father! I'm sorry! Please! Mother! Help me! Help me! Please! I'M SORRY!" I scream again and again, apologizing for whatever it is I've done to deserve this punishment. I've never begged for anything in my life. I was begging now. Anything to make it stop. It has to stop.

It stops. And my world goes blank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Unwelcome**

I pace up and down the hall. The Burrow has a cozy warmth about it yet my hands are cold and clammy. Just me and Hermione, all alone, for a week. This is my chance, there will be no other distractions, I can't mess up by asking her something about school. This is it. A grin spreads across my face. I can finally tell her how I feel. But first, everything must be perfect. If I can just get her alone for five minutes without Mum coming in and asking about my dirty laundry. Hmmm… I wrack my brain for a simple solution. Nothing comes to mind that doesn't involve murder or a lot of cash. Actually there is one… Hmmm…. Yeah! If I could get… But I'll need Fred and George's help. Oh this is perfect! She won't be able to resist me after this!

The day is dreary and grey. I pull my sweater tighter around me as I gaze out the window. I touch my lips softly and think of Draco. I smile to myself. He kissed me. Ron would never have been so bold. It's a shame Neville had to interupt us like that. Draco seemed so worried about someone seeing us together. I sigh. Maybe he's ashamed of me. He's never had any great love for halfbloods. That's an understatment.

"Hermione?" A kind voice stirs me from my thoughts. I turn to see the friendly face of Ron looking at me with a curious grin. Things have been better between us since we've gotten to the Burrow. I think it must be because of the relaxed atmosphere. He can't ask me for homework advice atleast.

"Hi Ron. Did you need something?" His smile widens and I raise my eyesbrows with intrigue.

"I just wanted to tell you that supper is ready."

"Oh. Ok. I'll be right there." I pull my hair back in a bushy ponytail. I skip lightly down the stairs with no idea as to what's in store for me. As I hit the last step I realize how quiet the house is. No jumble of pots and pans. No bickering over who gets what seat. No exploding snap or scraping chairs. The room is dim, with little to no light coming from the windows. Then there is a bright explosion and a hundred candles spontaneously light up around the room to reveal a beautifully laid out dinner for two. I gasp as I take in the whole room with delight. Then there is Ron. He's dressed in a beautiful red button up shirt and black fitted trousers. He pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit down. I am almost completely frozen in shock but take a seat at his request. Then Fred and George appear. They are fully decked out in waiter gear and I wonder what it is Ron could have possibly done to get them to do this.

"Would you like some grape juice Madame?" Fred asks in a horrendously fake, french accent. I smile and nod, still too surprized to speak. He pours the grape juice and then George comes around my other side and lays a napkin neatly on my lap.

"Ron… what is all this?" I ask smiling at him warmly. He shrugs, still grinning.

"I just wanted to do something special for you." His voice has a tone to it that Ive never heard before. It's affectionate and sexy. He pulls his chair up beside me and takes my hand. "Hermione…" he starts slowly. "For a long time… I… But I could never… I've been…" He looks into my eyes. "Hermione I…" I wait anxiously but he never gets to finish.

"Ron! Hermione! quick!" Ginny came bursting through the door her eyes wide with horror. I immediately jump up and rush out the door after a quickly retreating Ginny. The napkin falls silently to the floor. Ron follows grudgingly, his perfect evening ruined. Fred and George come to, all excited as to what Ginny has to show us. After about five minutes of running my fingers are frozen and I wish I had grabbed my coat before leaving so hastily. Then I see it. A broken form lying in the snow about ten feet away. Ginny is already kneeling beside it and I quickly reach her side. The snow around the figure is red and pink. I slowly turn the body over onto its back and fall back onto the snow in horror. It's Draco! His face is almost unrecognizable all purple, swollen and red. His lips are bluish except for the parts caked with dried blood.

"Oh god…" I whisper softly as I reach for his neck. Please let him be alive… There's a pulse, slow and uneven but he's alive!

"The poor bugger." Fred mutters under his breath. "I mean, I always thought he was a git but I'd never have wished this on him." Ron says nothing, staring at the still figure of Draco lying helpless on the ground. Helpless and still ruining his life. Poor Ron… I can't think about him now.

"Fred, George, help me get him up…" I begin pulling Draco onto his feet, Fred and George each take an arm and we slowly head back to the Burrow.

"What are you doing?" Ron asks suddenly. "You can't take him back to the Burrow! I won't have that stuck up snob in my house!" I turn on him quickly.

"What do you suggest Ron? That we just leave him here! Can't you act like a grownup for just two seconds! This is way beyond a highschool feud Ron. He's hurt, badly and you can't even get over yourself for one minute…" I can't even finish, the anger boiling inside of me. I ignore Ron's hurt expression and hurry back to Draco's side.

Once inside we take him up to where I'm staying and lay him on the bed. I send Ginny to get some more blankets and fill some hot water bottles. She's crying softly and a little out of sorts but is eager to help. Ron is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Mr. and Mrs.Weasley?" I ask finally. Fred and George look at each other then at me.

"We sent them to a Christmas concert, as a favour to Ron. They won't be back 'till much later." Fred and George look almost ashamed. "We thought…" I shake my head slowly.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Do you have any books on healing spells?" They both nod. "Bring them up here, quickly." They leave quietly, mumbling to each other. I'm left alone with Draco. I wet a piece of cloth and begin wiping the blood off his face. He coughs slightly then lays still again. His breathing is shallow and ragged, his usually slick blonde hair is dirty with blood and matted against his forehead. I brush it back gentley.

"Oh Draco…" I whisper softly as I lean down and kiss his hand. I stand up slowly and turn to get some more water. Ron is standing behind me. He says nothing but turns to leave.

"Ron!" I reach out and grasp his arm, he pulls away. "Please, let me explain." He shakes his head slowly, a depleted look etching it's way across his freckled face.

"There's nothing to say, Hermione. Anyone else… even Fred or George… I could've have excepted, eventually. There is noone, noone who you could've chosen to hurt me more." With that he marches back downstairs and I haven't got the nerve to stop him this time. Instead I sink down against the wall as the silent tears flow freely in this empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Satisfy Your Lust**

As I lay there, helpless, unable to move I drift in and out of consciousness. I hear my mother crying, my fathers heavy breathing as he begins to calm.

"You dare try and hide it from me? Your father. I, who have taught you everything? And you go behind my back and fall in love with a filthy halfblood. You have disgraced our family name."

"Please… Please Lucius…" I find enough strength to open my good eye. I can see a blurred figure of my mother grasping my fathers arm. "Don't hurt him anymore, we can remedy this. It doesn't have to be this way." He glances at her sharply, looks deep into her pleading eyes.

"He was supposed to be my perfect heir. Join the Deatheater ranks and succeed me as a servant to the Master. How can I send them this pathetic, lovesick whelp in the guise of an unshakable minion."

"He's young…" Her voice changes subtley to reveal a seductive edge. "His hormones raging… it's merely lust that drives him to do these things. He is not against you, my love. Let us fix this…"

"What do you suggest, Narcissa?" His arms slip around her waist slowly. My eyes start to roll back in my head and their voices start to fade out slowly.

"My… and then… potion…" I strain to stay concious but the world is spinning. What are they planning? Have to stay awake… Can't hold on. My eyes close again.

When at last I awake I feel myself being jostled around. I open my eyes squintingly to find myself sitting upright in a carriage. My father is sitting across from me, arms crossed and grim-faced. His eyes register that I have awaken slightly. He reaches inside his cloak and pulls out a clear vile. It's filled with a bluish cloudy liquid.

"You have dissapointed me, Draco." His voice reveals no emotion. "You have one chance and one chance alone to repair this mess. This potion is called Stoneblood. It will render the drinker completely unable to move for 1 whole hour." He glances slowly out the window and continues darkly. "It has come to my attention that the young Ms.Granger will be spending this week at the Weasley's," he spits out the name in disgust. "You will use this potion to fufill your desires then leave the halfblood. And if I ever catch you befouling the Malfoy name again… the Crucio curse will seem like Christmas compared to what I will do to you." With that he shoves the vial into my pocket and opens the carriage door.

"Don't dissappoint me again." He grabs my cloak and tosses me out of the carriage. Unable to move, I lay face down in the snow, listening to my father getting farther and farther away.

I can feel a smooth hand on my forehead. I reach up and take the hand in my own and hold it against my cheek. It is warm and comforting, like my mother's hand used to be. I open both eyes to find them perfectly healed. The face before me is kind, encircled with bushy waves. I try to smile and wince with the effort, I feel a large split down the middle of my bottom lip with my tongue.

"I couldn't heal everything… the books here aren't as detailed as the ones at Hogwarts." She says quietly, apologetically.

"It's fine… I'll live." I rub my ribs tenderly. Her lip trembles slightly and I notice her eyes are red, as if she's been crying. "Hey, I'm fine." I sit up slowly and reach for the side of her face. She stands up quickly, out of reach. I can't help the hurt look from creeping across my face.

"I've got to go get some more clean water." She averts her eyes and heads out of the room, without looking back. I glance at the bowl of fresh water on the table beside me and shake my head sadly. As her footsteps fade away down the stairs I study my surroundings. It's a small, dingy room, the wall paper faded and peeling slightly at the edges. I search the room for signs of where I am, nothing comes to mind until I remember something my father said in the carriage. "_Ms.Granger will be spending this week at the Weasley's_." I snarl slightly. I'm at the Weasel's house. Oh great, this is turning out to be a fun Christmas. I spot a bureau with a mirror on it in the corner and step gingerly out of bed towards it. Despite the large split in my lip and the disheveled looking hair it is almost impossible to tell I've been through hell recently. I turn to look out the window, it's snowing again. Then I hear yelling from dowstairs. I can't quite make out the conversation… I can only catch a few key words…

"I WILL NOT… YOU CAN'T… STUPID SNOB…!" Then I can hear footsteps headed up the stairs and I quickly dive back into bed. Hermione comes through the door, a worn look on her face. She looks at me as though to determine whether or not I heard.

"I heard." I state simply. "I'm not wanted here." I make as though I'm going to leave.

"No… it's just that… well Ron's upset. You two were never great friends… and now…" She sighs. "Well you can understand why he's not eager to give you his hospitality." I shrug noncomittedly and put my hands in my pockets, wrapping the left one around a small glass vial. Hermione continues talking about nothing in particular as I stare into space thinking over everything that has happened in the last week. I finger the vial carefully, staring at Hermione without really seeing her. If only… Why does she cringe at my touch? Stupid question I suppose. She thinks I'm a monster, come from a long line of monsters. I'll show her. I'll show them all how truly montrous Draco Malfoy can be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It's About Time**

Draco Malfoy. Of all the evils in the world she had to choose that one. If I ever had a sworn enemy, he'd be it. Draco Malfoy. The name is like a stone, beating against the inside of my brain. What is it that he's got that I don't? Well… besides money, and good looks… and charm… and a way with the ladies… Alright already! Jeez, you sure know how to kick a guy while he's down. I kick over the dining chair in front of me. Why him though? God it kills me… How can she like that insensitive jerk? Does she wish I were more like him? I could be more like him. I push the table back and grab one of mom's best cooking pans and study my reflection in it. It's a little distorted but I can see myself clearly enough. I turn on the faucet and run my hand under the water. Holding the pan in one hand and the water in the other, little by little I wet my hair and comb it back with my fingers. I stand up straight and tug the bottom of my checkered shirt. One of the buttons flies off. Great, I think to myself. I pull the shirt off as I head to my room to change. I search through my clothes quickly finding nothing "Draco-ish". Well that says something about my tastes. I grin to myself as I settle on a dark green button down shirt and the black pants I had on last night. I also practise not smiling in the mirror. I hear Hermione's voice in the livingroom, she's talking to Fred and George about something. I comb my hair straight back and take one last look at myself in the mirror. Ok Ron, this is it. Don't screw up. I take a deep breath and head back down towards the livingroom. I give myself the once over and step through the archway. Noone notices me until I clear my throat. Then all eyes are on me. I hear Fred start to snicker but George hits him in the arm to stifle him. Hermione is staring at me head tilted slightly, a curious look on her face. I start to speak:

"Hermione, I was wondering…" My voice starts to tremble and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. My eyes dart frantically from Fred to George and back to Hermione. "I was just thinking that…" I'm babbling, she doesn't understand a word I'm saying. Then it occurs to me… That's exactly why I'm not like Draco he just does it. Well… I don't know if I can… Just do it! The voice in my head screams at me. I only pause for another second to look at Fred and George. "Well I… Oh screw it." I take the few steps to close the gap between Hermione and I and put my hands on either side of her face planting a kiss on her lips. She's shocked at first, her eyes wide but then her arms wrap around my waist and her eyes close as she melts into me. I hold her face and run my hands through her hair, I'm smiling but I keep kissing her. There are tears on her face and she's smiling too. Then I can hear Fred and George hooting and hollering and cat-calling. I let go long enough to look into her eyes and see her smiling back at me. Then I wrap her in a warm hug and the best part is… she hugs me back, tight.

"Took you long enough." She whispers in my ear, as I stroke her hair affectionately.

"I'll say." Fred pitches in joining the hug. "You kids should have gotten together a long time ago."

"Everyone knew except you two." George says, also joining the hug. I enjoy it for a moment and then start to feel alittle uncomfortable about George and Fred hugging _my_ girl.

"Ok ok, that's enough," I say breaking free of the love fest. Hermione keeps smiling at me. Fred and George head to the kitchen talking about how they always knew we would end up together. Hermione takes my hand. There is a large crash, at first I think it must have been the twins in the kitchen but they come rushing in as if to see if it were us. We all look to the stairs. Hermione is the first one to reach them as she darts up them quickly. I'm close on her heels, this is all too good to be true and I don't want to let her out of my sight. She's headed back down just as I reach the top.

"It's Draco," she says breathlessly. "He's gone." I snort and start to say something but the look on Hermione's face stops me. She's actually concerned. I'd say we're better off…

"He broke the upstairs window and climbed out onto the roof, I can't see where he's gone. We'll have to split up outside to look for him." Fred says what I was thinking:

"If the ungrateful git wants to go so bad what don't you just let him alone?" She gives him a withering look that makes me glad I didn't say it.

"Incase you've forgotten, Fred, someone nearly killed him the other day. He needs our help and protection so I'm not going to let him go wandering around outside alone."

"I'll take the back." Fred says quickly, defeated.

"I'll take the left side." George says as he looks at me. Hermione also looks at me, as if I could refuse her. She smiles knowingly.

"Ron, you take the front and I'll look around the woodshed." She kisses my cheek and we all grab our coats and head out the door. If this wasn't the best day of my life it would be the worst day of my life.

I walk briskly towards the wood shed. Behind me I can hear calls like "here Draco, come 'ere boy" and various dog whistles. I shake my head but can't help grinning. It's as if the smile is permanent. Ron finally kissed me. If only he had done that months ago… I shake my head it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we're together. He kissed me! My stomach is still full of butterflies. As I reach the shed I notice that the lock is lying on the snow and the door is slightly ajar. I step towards it slowly.

"Draco…?" I call nervously. As I step inside the door shuts behind me and I turn around quickly.

Something hard and blunt hits me on the back of my head. My legs go limp and I fall onto the dirt floor. My eyes roll back and then close slowly, the blurring figure of Draco standing over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Stoneblood**

I didn't feel good about hitting her. Truth is, I didn't really know what else to do. This was probably my only chance to get her away from the Weasley's. I grab one of the crappy brooms off the wall and position Hermione on it in front of me. Her limp body leans back into my chest and I can smell her hair. I wrap one arm around her waist tightly and kick open the woodshed door. I'm zooming through the air before Ron, Fred or George can see anything. As the wind whips through my hair I can hear Hermione moan slightly as she sags to one side. I tighten my grip on her. I don't know what I'd do if she fell… My mind is racing, I heard everything that happened in the livingroom between her and Ron. He doesn't deserve her. How can she fall for a guy like that when she's got me right here?

"I'm yours, Hermione." I whisper in her ear, nuzzling against her cheek slightly. I shake my head sadly then begin surveying the landscape for a decent place to stay the night. I spot a small stone building set apart from all the other surrounding muggle homes. It's dark, with no visable signs of life. I angle the broom downwards. The landing is difficult what with Hermione hanging loosely from my arms and trying to stear with only one hand, but we make it ok. I hoist her up over my shoulder and trek towards the door. The building is small and cold looking, the stones are grey and barely stand out against the shadowy trees in the background. The door is made of dark wood with one small wrought iron handle. I yank on it with me free hand but nothing happens. It's stuck. I yank again and it pulls free with a loud creak. Noone has been here for quite some time. The one room is dark and boards cover the windows. The only furniture is a small table, chair, desk and a bed. I lay Hermione down on the bed and look towards what must pass for a kitchen. There are two small cabinets with glasses and a very old bottle of wine. The cups and bottle are covered in dust. I pop the cork and take a small gulp of the wine, not bad. I wipe out two of the cups with the bottom of my cloak and pour some in.

A moan echoes across the room and I look over at the unconcious angel, lying on the bed. She's wearing a soft blue blouse and pleated grey skirt. It makes me ache… I reach into my pocket and take out the small, clear vial of bluish, cloudy liquid. I consider once more and then pour it into one of the glasses. The cup is dark so it's hard to tell which one has the potion and which has the wine. I take both over and set them on the desk by the bed, pulling up the chair. I just sit there for awhile, watching her sleep. She looks so beautiful with her hair spread around her like a halo. I kneel on the bed next to her and brush a piece from her face letting my fingers rest on her soft cheek. I lean over her slowly until I can feel her warm breath. I brush my lips against hers. Then I press my mouth against hers, she moans slightly and stirs. I let my tongue slip past her lips and then she's kissing me back. The kiss is passionate as she wraps her arms around my neck opening her mouth to let me in. Then her eyes open slowly and she gasps and lets go, quickly pushing me backwards, off the bed. I fall onto the floor with a loud creak and a thud.

"Hey!" I yell more out of embarrassment than pain. "What did you do that for?"

"You kissed me!" She its up rigidly and glares at me on the floor.

"Well, you were kissing me too!" I counter and she seems to pause.

"Well I didn't mean to! I thought you were…" She stops short. "I thought you were someone else." She finishes lamely. I know exactly who she thought I was. I stand up quickly, gritting my teeth.

"Sorry… I just thought…" She gives me a pitying look. I snarl at her slowly but she doesn't notice. She instead turns to the desk beside the bed and nods at the two glasses sitting atop it.

"Is one of those for me?" She asks, trying to change the subject. She reahces for my glass of wine and quickly I hear my fathers voice run through my head: "…render the drinker completely unable to move… fufill your desires then leave the halfblood… don't disappoint me again." This last memory sends a shiver down my spine.

"No!" I shout quickly and Hermione looks at me with surprise. "I mean… that's my cup." She looks at me quizzically. "Wouldn't want you to get my cooties." I finish coldly and take my cup out of her reach. She takes the other one instead and takes a long sip.

"Mmmm… this is really good. What is it?" I shrug and she takes another sip.

"I found it in that cabinet." She takes another long sip and then seems to realize that we are no longer in the Weasley's little shack. Her eyes dart around frantically for a moment then settle on me as if her mind suddenly came rushing back to her.

"I was looking for you… in the woodshed… You hit me!" I smirk and avoid her gaze.

"I thought you were Fred or George." I state simply.

"Draco… where are we? Why did you bring me here…?" She blinks several times and shakes her head.

"Everything alright, Hermione?" I ask with fake concern. She nods and starts to ask her question again but her fingers spasm suddenly and her glass falls to the floor with a crash. Only a small drop dribbles out. Her eyes are wide as she looks around the room as though everything is out of focus. I wave my hand in front of her eyes and lean in slowly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask again, a small smile creeping across my lips.

"Draco…" She gasps. "What did you… what have you… done?" She can barely get the words out her lips seem stiff. "I can't move my… my arm is… Draco!" She looks at me pleadingly and I stand up slowly, towering over her. Her head falls back against the pillow, she's facing the ceiling but her eyes are moving around the room.

"You never should have done that Hermione. Don't you know better than to except a drink from a perfect stranger?" Her eyes stare at me, they are mirrored with fear. "We could have done this the good old fashion way. I know you want me. Don't pretend you don't. Weasley is just the more acceptable choice isn't he? You only like him because he is accepted in your group of friends." I lean over her and look deep into her eyes as I speak. "You think you can just lead me on and then run off with someone else! I thought you weren't like that, huh? Didn't know you were a dirty slut just like the rest of them! Who do you think you are! I'll show you "spoiled"! I can get whatever I want!" She blacks out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**You're Mine**

His hands gentley carress the side of my cheek. They're cold. I can see my reflection behind his ice blue eyes. I can feel him starting to pull me closer. My mind begins to dart frantically back and forth. He's leaning closer and I can feel his breath on my face. His lips are practically on top of mine. His blonde hair is falling across his forehead making him look dashing and dangerous. He is dangerous. His lips are now pressed against mine tightly. He's kissing me and I realize how helpless I am. No, not only helpless. As he's kissing me I realize that I cannot move at all. I try to raise my hands to push him away but they won't listen. They're glued to my sides and my back and neck are stiff. My breath quickens and my eyes widen in horror. His hands tighten around my arms as his lips press harder into mine. He's pushing me back up against the cold stone wall, it's damp and uneven. A sharp rock is digging into my spine. My mind is the only thing really struggling. His hands are in my hair now, wrapped around the brown tangled waves in a fit of passion. His eyes are wild as he buries his pointed nose in my neck, kissing down my coller bone. I can feel warm tears beginning to stream down my face. I can feel everything and do nothing. How could this happen. I can't remember how I got here.

"Oh Hermione..." He moans into my neck.

In fact, I can't remember anything about how I got here at all. And now, here I am, alone and completely unable to resist as Draco Malfoy tries to rape me.  
I whimper slightly and looks into my eyes. For a moment I imagine I see a hint of regret creep across his mind and then it's gone again, replaced with dark lust.

"I will make you mine." His voice is hard, although not his own. I can feel his hands creep down my back and over my butt. His other hand slides over my right breast. He moans again and bites my lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and sliding his tongue over mine. I close my eyes as my head lolls back slowly leaving my neck exposed. He covers it with wet kisses and cups my breast firmly in his left hand. I can feel his pelvic bone pressed hard against mine as he grinds against me slowly. He moans loudly and picks me up in one sweep, tossing me none to gentley onto a hard cold bed. He looks over my body ravenously and tears the front of my shirt open. I can here the buttons bouncing of various surfaces with soft clicks. His hands run over my skin as he kisses down my front, kisses my bare chest, kisses my stomach… I swallow thickly as the warm tears flow down, over my cheeks. His hands is slowly sliding up the inside of my thigh. I small cry escapes my lips. His eyes reach mine and he looks at my sharply.

"Don't look at me like that. Don't pretend you don't want it!" He bites my neck and I can feel a sharp pain shoot through my veins. His nails are digging into waist and thigh. I mouth the word "please" in his direction but he's no longer looking at me. He's mumbling to himself. My lips are beginning to regain feeling slowly and I can almost feel my voice returning. His hands are gripping my hair tightly and I shut my eyes tight.

"Don't pretend… I know you want this too…" He keeps saying it over and over to himself. I move my tongue around my mouth experimentally. "You want this… you want it."

"Pp…ple…please…" My voice is barely a whisper but his eyes lock onto mine sharply. "Ppp… please… Dd…Draco…" I stare at him, my eyes wide and pleading, filled with tears. He shakes his head slowly as his face contorts with regret.

"I have to… I have to… I have…" His voice cracks and he sobs into my shoulder. "I can't!" He pushes himself off me and quickly retreats against the far wall. "I can't… I can't… I can't…" He keeps repeating this to himself as he curls up and sinks down against the wall. I lay there, helpless and grateful. I don't know how long we stay this way but the feeling slowly begins to return to my limbs. I can still here Draco sobbing quietly in the corner. I cannot go to him. Not yet. I have seen an evil inside him that frightens me. Still… he didn't go through with it. He couldn't. He would never… I shut my eyes tightly against the horrors in my mind. He must have a reason. He must.

I can soon move my limbs and I sit up on the bed. Draco is still sitting against the wall although he is now silent. I move towars him slowly, stopping a few feet away. I may not be able to trust him again… He looks up at me slowly, his eyes are red and swollen.

"What… why did you…?" I can't even say it the memories are too fresh. He looks deep into my eyes and tells me everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Acceptance**

I tell her everything. Every detail, every thought that has crossed my mind since she ran into me that one time, so many dyas ago. She listens intently, she expresses her horror when I reach the part about my fathers welcome home. An understanding begins to creep across her lovely face. I finish by telling her about the Stoneblood potion and what I hoped to do after she had drunk it. She shudders and wraps her arms around herself tightly.

"Hermione…" I start slowly and look at the floor. "I'm so sorry. I was so afraid… of my father, of what he might do when he finds out. He will find out." She shakes her head with uncertainty.

"How did he find out in the first place? I don't understand… It was just you and I in the train compartment… I don't think Neville saw. But, even if he did he doesn't have any connection with your father…" I sigh and think about it for a moment.

"Pansy…" I say softly. Of course, I'm so stupid! Hermione looks at me questioningly. "It was Pansy. She was standing outside the compartment when I left, I was so angry at Neville it didn't even register that she might have seen us. And she's always had such a crush on me… Damn jealous females." I curse under my breath but Hermione still doesn't get it.

"But how could Pansy…?"

"Her father is a Death Eater. She must have told him in hopes that he would tell my father." Her eyes are wide in surprise.

"Pansy's father is a…?" I smile at her innocence.

"There are more of us than you think."

"Us!" She gasps suddenly. "Surely you're not…?"

"No! I just meant… well my father wants me to…" I sigh and her face returns to normal and I look at her darkly. "Hermione… he's going to kill me."

"No, he can't. We can call the authorities! He used an Unforgivable curse on you, Draco. Surely that's grounds for arrest. We can stay at Hogwarts, you'll be safe there." I shake my head slowly. She takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"I won't let him hurt you Draco." She sounds so sure and yet… she doesn't know him like I do. I have betrayed him and shamed the family name. He'll never forgive it. And he will never forget. He will come for me and she won't be able to do anything. Eventually we stand up and decide that, for now, it is best to head back to the Weasley's house. Fred, George and Ron are surely worried sick. We've been gone about 27 hours now. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley will also be home by now. The thought of facing them makes my stomach flip. They know the kind of person my father is, and I doubt they are very fond of me either. I close the heavy door behind me, pulling it shut tight almost sad to say goodbye to my brief sanctuary. This time I sit in front with Hermione hugging my waist tightly. It seems she's not too fond of broom flight. We arrive back at the Weasley's house shortly, they must have seen us through the windows because Ron is rushing out towards us by the time we land. Hermione leaps off the back and runs to him. They embrace each other tightly and I can't help the feeling of jealousy from churning inside me. He gives me a dirty look and I just snarl back at him. He slings his arm around her shoulders and leads her inside, her arm around his waist. I start to head after them but Fred and George prevent me from entering.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to have a family meeting before we can allow you back inside." Fred declares with a large grin.

"You know… kidnapping is an offence, punishable with a term in Azkaban" George chimes in, his smile spreading. I shove the broom hard against their chest and turn and walk away taking a seat on a snow-covered log not far from the house. They snicker and head inside. I'm sitting out in the cold for quite some time before a slightly large woman with red hair and a kindly face appears at the door. I stand up slowly and wait for my punishment. Her eyes are tear-filled and she runs over and embraces me in a tight hug. At first I am confused and taken aback. Then she is crying and babbling, holding me tight.

"Oh you poor boy! All these years and I just thought you were spoiled… All that anger all that abuse, it's no wonder… oh you poor poor thing!" My eyes are wide as I look around for help. I'm surprised that the help comes from Weasley.

"Mom, let him go, you're scaring him."

"Huh? Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry Draco it's just that…" She tapers off with a choked sob and releases me. Fred hands her a tissue. I can see Hermione standing behind Ron, smiling.

"So you told them everything that I…" She interjects quickly.

"Everything up until we met in the woodshed. I told them that we decide to go somewhere quiet and talk." She looks at me meaningfully. She's trying to tell me that she didn't tell them about what happened in the shack… about what I almost did. For that I'm grateful. If she had, I doubt I would be getting such a kind reception for Mrs.Weasley.

"Well, come on in everyone, before we all catch a cold. There will be presents and a hot meal waiting for you shortly." Mrs.Weasley seems to have brightened drastically. I stop short.

"Presents…?" I ask quizically. She looks at me as if I've just said something foreign.

"Of course, none have you have had a proper Christmas so far and your vacation days are almost over. So lets get you inside." She puts her arm around me and leads me towards the house. "And you are welcome to stay for the remainder of the holidays. I'm afraid I wasn't expecting another person so I didn't have time to go shopping or anything…"

"Oh it's alright Mrs.Weasley. Really I don't need anything… I feel bad enough for imposing on you like this that I could never…" She holds up a hand to cut me off.

"Nonsense. Now tell me… what's your favourite colour?" She smiles at me brightly and I feel a warmth beginning to creep through me. It's a feeling I've rarely fewlt before, in all my life. Who knew I would find it at the Weasley's house? I smile back at her.

"Green. My favourite colour is green."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The First Time**

The rest of the day is one of the best I've ever had in my life. First I help prepare a huge meal for the whole Weasley family. There are so many of them: Mr.Weasley, Mrs.Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron and of course Hermione. I stand beside her as we both peel apples for dessert. I can't stop smiling, the room is so filled with warmth. Then, after a huge sumptous meal we all sit around the fire, laughing and telling stories. I sit back and watch their faces with interest. I never knew… I never pictured the Weasley family in such a way. They don't have much money but their family is so rich with love. They all care deeply for one another. When it comes time to open presents I don't really expect anything but I find four presents waiting for me when they are being handed out. The first is a book from Hermione it's called "_The Lord of the Rings_" and apparently it is her favourite muggle book. I smile at her and she gives me a tight hug. I can feel Ron watching us closely. The next gift is a funny looking assortment of candy from Fred and George. They start to snicker as I go to eat one but it is quickly yanked out of my hand by Mrs.Weasley. She gives Fred and George a stern look and throws the candy away, filling the box with caramels instead. The third gift is a small packet of Bernie Botts Every flavoured beans from Ron. Somehow I think it was Mrs.Weasley who really gave it to me for Ron seems as surprised as I am when I open it. Mrs.Weasley hands me my last gift and I unwrap it quickly trying to mask the horror on my face. It is a large green knit sweater with a large silver "S" embroidered on the front. Mrs.Weasley is beaming with pride and I try my hardest to give her a sincere smile.

"I didn't have much time… I was going to put the Slytherin snake on the back but… well…"

"No, it's lovely." I say trying to sound as grateful as I can. I fold the sweater and set it on my lap. "So, who's next?" I ask trying to take the attention of myself. Mrs.Weasley looks at me expectantly.

"Well?" She asks. I look at her.

"Well what…?" I ask slowly.

"Well try it on. I want to see if it fits. I didn't have your measurements or anything." My face falls and I attempt a smile. I look at Hermione for help but she is barely surpressing her fit of giggles. I unfold the sweater and stare at it as though I'm trying to stare down an enemy. I pull it over my head and feel my hair stand on end with the static. Fred, George and Ron burst into fits of laughter and Hermione can't hold it in any longer. She looks at me with tears of laughter in her eyes. Even the older boys are snickering. Mrs.Weasley beams proudly. And I thought the Crucio curse was bad… I laugh along with them.

The image of Draco in that oversized Green and silver sweater stays with me the rest of the evening. Ron sits with me on the love seat for most of the night. I snuggle up against him in my new baby blue sweater that Mrs.Weasley knit for me. Ron's arm is around me and he's stroking my hair softly. It seems almost strange that only hours ago Draco had poisoned me and was planning to… I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It doesn't matter now. Look how happy he is. I stare at him across the room as he tries to beat Charlie in an arm wrestles. His face is lit up and he's grinning widely. It's not the usual stuck-up smirk he often wears, it's a real smile. We all stay up late drinking Butterbeer and talking and playing games. But soon I begin to yawn and Ron looks at me.

"Tired?" He asks smiling. I nod and smile back.

"It's been a long day." I say and snuggle closer to him. He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"I'll take you to upstairs." He takes my hand and noone notices us leave. I don't see Draco look up suddenly as we step out of the room and head up the stairs. Once we reach my room I fumble for the lightswitch but Ron takes my hand away and places it over his heart. He slides his arms around me slowly and leans down to kiss me. He's so tall, I smile to myself and kiss him back. His mouth is warm and soft. I let his tongue twirl around mine playfully and wrap my arms around his neck. He nudges me into the room and closes the door behind us. I run my fingers through his hair as his hands travel up the back of my shirt, pulling the new sweater over my head. I begin slowly unbuttoning the front of his shirt and slide it back down over his shoulders. His skin is soft and warm. I press myself against him as he kisses my neck, sweeping my hair back. My fingers trail up and down his spine and he shivers with my touch. He pulls off my t-shirt and fumbles with the buckle on my bra. I giggle and catch him smiling at me through the dim light coming through the window from the moon. He finally undoes it and slides each strap off my arm. I run my hands over his smooth stomach and along the rim of his pants. I feel the goosebumps form on my flesh as the chilly air caresses my skin. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I snuggle into his warm body. Then, as I begin to undo his pants he lays me back gentley onto the bed and climbs on top of me. He kisses my forehead then my eyelids and nibbles my ear softly. He slides his tongue down my neck and kisses across my chest then down my stomach sliding my pants off and wrapping his hands around my waist, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I want you…" He whispers softly in the dark. I can still hear the laughter and games continuing downstairs and know we won't be disturbed for awhile. I take his hand and place it on my breast and bite my lip playfully. He smiles at me and takes my hint, unzipping his pants and kicking them off awkwardly. I slide my hands down his sides and then up his boxer shorts. He gasps lightly as my hands caress him gentley. I remove my hands from his shorts long enough to pull off myunderwear and slide under the covers. He does the same and slides in with me. I can feel his weight upon me, it's reassuring and comforting. I hold him close and bite my lip as he slides into me gentley. He moans and kisses me again nuzzling his nose against mine moving back and forth against my lower half. I take a deep breath and he pauses.

"Are you alright?" He asks, a hint of concern in his voice. I nod and smile pulling his lower back against me. He moves in and out breathing heavily into the nook of my neck. I wrap my arms around him securely keeping him close against me. He makes love to me and it's wonderful. Afterwards we lie on the bed together, my leg draped over him casually. His left arm slung around me protectively. I trace random shapes on his bare chest and he kisses my forehead. The noise downstairs has quieted and then suddenly we are aware of loud thudding footsteps headed up the stairs. Ron quickly leaps out of bed and pulls his pants on. He kisses me quickly and gathers his shirt and shoes in a bundle. I giggle and smile as he hops around on one foot trying to get his sock on. There is a knock on the door and Mrs.Weasley's voice can be heard through the door.

"Hermione? Dear, is Ron in there with you?" She asks kindly.

"Ron?" I call back slowly. "No, he's not in hear, Mrs.Weasley." I stifle a laugh as Ron gives me one last smile and apparates back to his room with a crack.

"Alright then. Good night dear, sweet dreams." I snuggle down into the blankets and pull the pillow close to me. It smells like Ron. I sigh and quickly fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Visitor**

I sleep well enough on the Weasley's couch. The room is covered in wrapping paper and loose gifts. I'm the first one awake and I lie here, thinking about all the years I gave Ron a hard time. His family has been so kind to me, almost without reason. I don't deserve it. They're just like Hermione. Look at what I've done and still she treats me with such kindness. I pick up the book she gave me and skim through it briefly. Soon I hear sounds of life in the kitchen and get up to go see. Mrs.Weasley is doing dishes and getting stuff out for breakfast. I offer to help and she gladly excepts. It feels so good to share something like this with her. It feels like a real mother-son relationship. One I've never had. We work together in quietly, me doing dishes and her making breakfast, humming to herself. I smile inspite of myself. Soon Bill and Charlie join us, yawning and flopping down into the diningroom chairs. For breakfast we have cereal, french toast and waffles. Ron is the last to join us rolling out of bed at around 11:30. Him and Hermione keep exchanging significant glances over breakfast and I'm almost positive Ron tried to play footsies with her, mistaking my feet for hers. I glared at him across the table and kicked him in the shin. He didn't try it again. Everyone was helping clean up after dishes when there was a loud knock on the door. Mrs.Weasley quickly dried her hands and walked over to the door. I continued putting away the dishes when a familiar echoed across the livingroom.

"I'm looking for my son." The voice was cold and menacing. I slowly peered out the window and caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy standing before a flustered Mrs.Weasley. I froze in horror then ducked down under the kitchen table and listened intently.

"I'm sorry Mr.Malfoy but your son isn't here." Mr.Weasley had joined his wife at the door, barring his view of the kitchen.

"I have reason to believe he came this way a few days ago, I have come to collect him. If you would be so kind as to hand him over." He tried to push past Mr.Weasley but Arthur held firm, placing a hand on Lucius' chest.

"You are not welcome in this house, Lucius. Now please go. We don't want any trouble." I could almost hear my fathers lip curl into a deep snarl.

"You have no right to keep him from me. Now get out of my way, or you'll be sorry."

"You have no right to treat that boy the way you do!" Mrs.Weasley piped up suddenly.

"This is between me and my son. If you continue to stand in my way I'll make sure you and your whole family will suffer for it." With that he turned on his heel and headed back down the pathway, away from the Burrow. I can feel my heart racing and I swallow thickly. Next thing I know Mrs.Weasley kind face is looking under the table at me, holding out her hand.

"It's alright dear, he's gone." Her smile is comforting. I come out from underneath the table to see everyone staring at me.

"I don't mean to be such trouble… I should just go…" I hang my head but Mrs.Weasley will have none of it.

"Nonsense." She declares in her usual, cheery voice. "He can't do anything to you while you're here, Arthur works at the Ministry. He wouldn't dare."

"He's right though, I shouldn't have involved all of you. I'm just putting your family in danger by staying here."

"You're putting yourself in danger if you leave. And I won't stand for it. Now you go on upstairs and relax. We'll finish the chores down here." She smiles and gives me another one of her large hugs. I head up the stairs slowly, a large cloud of doom hanging over my head.

"Draco?" I knock lightly on the bedroom door and enter even without a response. He's sitting on the bed facing the window. He looks over at me and then looks back out the window.

"Hi, Hermione." He voice is quiet and solemn sounding. I move closer and kneel in front of him.

"Draco, it's ok to be afraid. Your father is a powerful man… and, from what you've told me, you have every reason to fear him. But, he can't hurt you here." He snorts at these last words. I sigh. It doesn't look like I have much chance to change his mind. I get up and start to leave.

"Thank you." He says quietly. I nod and close the door behind me.

The next few days pass in a blur and then we're on the train back to Hogwarts. I have asked Ron not to tell anyone about our relationship just yet. It seems like a good idea since people had enough to talk about what with Draco riding in the car with Ron, Ginny and I. He didn't like the idea and repeatedly insisted that everything should continue as normal. But one pleading look from me and he caved, agreeing to atleast share a train compartment with us. He sat most of the way with his arms crossed tightly and a sour look on his face. When we reached the castle Harry was there to greet us with open arms. You can imagine his surprise when we showed up with Draco in tow.

"What's _he_ doing here?" The question was more of a snarl. I could tell that after a week's detention with Snape he was not ready to deal with Draco.

"I'll explain later." I say quickly, not wanting to get into it with so many people around. "How was your holidays, Harry? Did you get the present I left you?" He smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, thanks for the new quill set Hermione. I'm sure I'll use it lots." I laugh at his fake enthusiasm and take his arm, heading towards the Gryffindor potrait. Then it dawns on me. I won't be able to keep an eye on Draco all the time, he's not allowed in the Gryffindor common room and I can't visit him at the Slytherins. I let go of Harry's arm and turn back to Draco.

"I'll catch up." I tell Harry and Ron who are talking excitedly about their next Quidditch practise. I ran back to where Draco was standing, looking awkward and unsure.

"I'll walk with you, Draco." I smile at him and he looks down at me and scoffs.

"I don't need you to escort me anywhere, Granger." His use of my last name instead of my first hits me just as strong as if he had slapped me across the face. "I have my own friends you know. I'm not some pity case who needs you to pretend to care about me."

"But I thought…" I start meakly, startled by his tone.

"Why don't you go follow your precious Weasel?" With that he turns and waves at some Slytherin girl down the hall. Leaving me standing there confused and hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Revenge of a Jealous Girl**

I turned before I could see the hurt look on her face, waving randomly at some Slytherin girl. I quickly head away from Hermione a sick feeling creeping into my gut. I butt into the chattering group of returning Slytherins and sling my arm around one of the prettier girls. As a group we all head in the direction of the Slytherin common room. We reach the common room and I stretch out along one of the couches pulling the girl into my lap. Her name turns out to be Silvia. She's a petite little blonde with green eyes and full lips. We flirt throughout the evening and I can tell she wants it to go further. A couple of weeks ago I might have taken her up on it. But now… she leans in to kiss me and I get up suddenly dumping her unceremoniusly onto the floor. She looks up and glowers at me. I ignore her and announce to the rest of the room that I'm going to bed. Once I reach the boy's dorm I tear off my clothes and throw them on the floor in a rage. I pull on a pair of loose pajama pants and flop down onto my bed with a sigh. What did I expect? I tried to rape her, she's seen the evil inside me and she'll never look at me the same way again. Now I've lost Hermione and my father is out to get me for feeling this way about her. I lose either way. I'm just about to close my eyes when a dark shadow passes over the window. I get out of bed slowly and peer out. I hear a creak behind me but I don't have time to turn a hand camps itself over my mouth and a long, sharp blade presses against my throat.

"Hello, Draco." The voice is like a cold hiss in my ear. "Scream and you're dead." I nod slightly and my attacker lowers their hand and instead twists my arm painfully behind my back. I turn my head to try and get a glimpse of my enemy. All I catch is a swish of red hair.

"Marissa…?" I ask in surprise. She twists my arm harder and I groan.

"Sure," She starts bitterly. "Now you get my name right."

"Hey, baby… you're taking this way too personally…" The blade presses harder against my skin and I feel a small drop of blood trickle down.

"Don't you "hey baby" me, Draco. Besides, this isn't about me and you. This is so much bigger. You ever heard of Eldora Bramwell?"

"You mean that slut that my father hangs out with? She's one of his Death Eater buddies isn't she?" She tightens her grip on my arm and I can almost hear her grinding her teeth.

"That "slut" as you so eloquently put it, is my mother. She gave me this laughable task. I thought that catching The Draco Malfoy unawares would be much more difficult. Or atleast challenging."

"You havn't really thought this through have you? How are you going to get me out of the castle? Obviously your mission doesn't include killing me. My father wants to deal with me directly. Doesn't he?"

"Oh, we'll get out. Just you watch. Now come on." She tosses a cloak over both our shoulders and moves the dagger from my throat and pokes the tip into the side of my ribs. "And don't try anything or your poor little Hermione might run into a bit of trouble." Her laugh is like a shrill, evil giggle. Jealous girls are insane but I don't doubt what she says. We leave the dorm and head back towards the noise of the common room. Surely someone would notice something. Marissa laughs and kisses my cheek as we enter, making it look as though we are simply cuddling under and oversized cloak. Silvia glares at me with contempt. I roll my eyes. As if I don't have enough girl trouble as it is. We head out the portrait without so much as a suspicious glance and soon we are standing before the main doors.

"Where are all your friends now?" Marissa snarls at me. She shoves me forward and soon we are down the path and out of the no-apparating bounds of Hogwarts. She grips my arm tightly and I feel a strange pulling sensation, as if I'm being sucked through a tube. It is rather unpleasant and I realize too late that she is apparating with me attached. We reappear and I double over with nausea. Marissa wastes no time and kicks me hard in the stomach and I go down. She hits me on the back of the head.

"You sick bastard, I hope you get what's coming to you." She raises her arm to hit me again but someone grabs her wrist.

"That's enough, Marissa." A smooth, sexy voice reaches my ears as a soft hand encloses around my upper arm to help me up. I stand facing a beautiful woman with startling blue eyes and thick red hair. She runs her hand through my hair and pulls my face inches from hers. "I'm Eldora." She purrs at me softly and bites her lip. Her full red lip…

"I can see why Marissa is such a slut." Eldora grins at me and then slaps me hard across the face.

"You better be nice little boy… wouldn't want to end up dead and leave your little friend all alone…" Her smile widens displaying a set of perfect white teeth.

"What do you mean…?" She just continues to smile and moves to one side. And right there in front of me, tied to a chair and gagged is Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**Editors Note - Sorry for the delay but I promise more chapters are coming very soon.**

**Chapter 15**

**Not Like Himself**

After I stood there looking stupid for a few minutes I turned and ran into Harry who was standing right behind me.

"Oh, hi Harry. I didn't see you… I thought you were headed to the common room with Ron?"

"I was. I wanted to come back and wait for you." He smiles widely. Oh great I think to myself. That's all I need is for my other best friend to fall for me. I give him an unenthusiastic half smile.

"That was nice of you, Harry." He holds out his arm, I hesistate for a moment then take it anyways. He'll find out about Ron and I soon enough. We head down the hall. I ask about his holiday but he avoids my questions and keeps his eyes forward. I just figure he didn't have a great Christmas what with the detentions and all… I tell him about some of the nicer presents I receive but I get the feeling he's not really listening. His pace quickens some and we turn a corner quickly.

"Harry…" I give him a strange look. "Uhh… you missed the stairs. I thought we were going to meet Ron in the common room…" He flashes me another wide smile.

"I want to show you something first. It's a surprise." We round another corner, his grip is firm on my arm and I feel as though I'm being dragged around rather than escorted. I start to feel alittle uncomfortable.

"Harry… shouldn't we tell Ron where we're going first? I'm sure he's going to wonder when we don't show up right away and…"

"No. We can't tell him. That would spoil the surprise." We scurry down a flight of stairs and I realize that I am completely lost. We seemed to have gone under the castle and the tunnel walls are dark and wet. The floor is slippery and I start to get very worried.

"Harry, I don't think we should be down here… is this one of the secret passageways on your map?" He shrugs and keeps going. "I don't like this… small spaces make me nervous." He turns suddenly, a hurt look crossing his face.

"I just wanted to give you something. A very special Christmas present." He looks at me pleadingly. I laugh edgily.

"And you had to take me all the way down here to give it to me?" I allow the sarcasm to cover my shaking voice. He smiles again and I swear I see a glint of something in his eye… something I've never seen, in all the years I've known him. He grabs my hand and continues to pull me down the hall.

"Just a bit further now…" He says, more to himself than to me. We come to a small wooden door and he whispers something under his breath that I can't quite make out. The door opens slowly and he pulls me inside. The room is dark but there seems to be a strange glow coming from the center of it. I can see enough to notice there is no furniture. There is only a small round table in the middle of the room. On the table there is a beautiful snow globe. I move closer to examine it. It seems that this is where the glow is coming from. I hear the door shut behind me and then a soft click but I can't take my eyes off the mystifying orb. I reach for it slowly… As both my hands close on the base the room starts to blur and I feel a strange pulling sensation behind my navel. I realize too late that this item is a portkey and as the world blurs I have no clue as to where I'll end up.

I reappear in a small room with no windows and only a table and chair for furniture. I realize I am still clutching the snow globe tightly and set it gentley on the table. My eyes slowly scan the room. There is a small door on one side. Why would Harry want to bring me here? I wonder to myself. It's not in the least bit romantic. A large "crack" sound stirs me from my thoughts and Harry is standing there looking proud and smug.

"Harry, this is very mysterious and all but I do think we should be getting back and… I didn't know you passed your apparating test!" I begin to head for the only door but Harry grabs my wrist. He twists it painfully and I let out a small yelp. "Ow! Let me go!" I try to shake him off.

"You're not going anywhere." His voice is a soft growl as I try to pull my arm free.

"Harry, you're acting insane now stop it! You're hurting me!" His grip just tightens and my arm begins to tingle unpleasantly. I try pulling his hand off with my free one. I dig in my nails and he still doesn't let go. "Harry… please." He lets go suddenly, flinging me backwards. I lose my balance and topple over the chair, falling hard to the floor.

"I thought they said that you were the smart one." He laughs evilly. "You can't be that bright, you still havn't figured it out yet." I look at him through my tears of confusion and frustration.

"Harry… why are you…?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I wince and shut my eyes. I don't know what's going on and my arm is throbbing painfully. I look up at the thing that is passing itself off as Harry Potter. There is a sudden streak of white through his normally jet -black hair and I begin to understand.

"Polyjuice potion." I shake my head. Of course, how could I have been so stupid? He wasn't acting at all like Harry and I had seen him walking away with Ron… And now I'm stuck in a room, all alone with a lunatic. I have no idea where I am and neither does anyone else.

"Who are you?" I try to keep my voice from trembling. The streaks of white are becoming numerous and I think I can actually see his hair growing. His laugh is mocking and cruel.

"I thought it would have been obvious by now. After all… you and my son have become so close… and they do say, 'like father like son'." His voice begins to change as he utters these words. His face begins to twist, revealing the sharp pointed features of an older looking Draco Malfoy. I know before the transformation is complete.

"Lucius…?" I cannot conceal the surprise in my tone and my fear doubles. I leap up and bolt for the door. We reach it at the same time and he throws me aside. I fall to the floor again, scraping my elbows and hands painfully. I stand up again quickly and pull out my wand. Lucius Malfoy merely laughs at my small display of bravery.

"What are you going to do girl…? You are no match for my power. And, even if you could perform some small spell to disarm me… there are more waiting for you just outside this door. You cannot escape and you don't have the guts to even attempt an unforgivable spell, the only thing that might save your life. You are weak, afraid and completely helpless. Really, I don't know what my son sees in you."

"Well you are an ugly, heartless bastard who has to pick on teenagers to make yourself feel like a real man." I spit out the words before I can stop myself. In one swift movement he knocks my wand flying and slaps me hard across the face.

"Tsk tsk, you should know better than to disrespect your superiors." He pushes me into the chair and flicks his wand. I can feel coarse rope begin to wrap, snake-like around my arms and legs. "Now my son has disappointed me on more than one occasion but he is still my son and I am going to give him one last chance. Now we shall see how strong willed you really are, Ms.Granger."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Not Like This**

I don't know whether or not she was conscious but her head was hanging down over her chest. I struggle as Marissa ties my hands firmly behind my back. She hits me in the back of the head again and forces me down into a chair where she binds my feet. She's humming cheerfully to herself as she finishes up the knots and stands back to admire her handiwork. Then she smiles at me and leans in close.

"You know, Draco, it really is too bad it had to turn out like this. You had so much potential." The last comment is filled with inuendo as her eyes slide over my body. She kisses me quickly on the lips and leaves, closing the door behind her and locking it. I'm left alone with Hermione.

"Hermione!" I hiss in her direction, trying to keep my voice low. I struggle on my chair and manage to move it an inch or two closer to her. "Hermione!" I let my voice rise slightly in hopes that this will rouse her. Nothing. I try whistling sharply and then blowing cool air on her face. Still nothing. Damn, I wish I had my wand. I twist my hands around in hopes of loosening the knots. The rope is coarse and rubs against my wrists painfully. The wooden chair is digging into my bare back and my feet are freezing. Stupid slut wouldn't even let me get a shirt or shoes on before she abducted me. I bounce up and down on the chair in hopes of breaking it and waking Hermione. Instead I lose my balance and crash sideways into the floor. "Ow!" My right arm aches and I think I bit my tongue.

"Mmmff…" Hermione stirs slightly and her eyes flutter open. It takes her a moment to survey the situation and then she looks at me on the floor and struggles to get loose. "Mmmff Grrrmmm Frummmf!" She tries to talk with the gag still firmly tied. She shakes her head trying to rid herself of it to no avail.

"Shhhh," I tell her to quiet down. I'm lying awkwardly on my side but I continue to wriggle my hands and I can feel the rope begin to loosen. "I've almost got my hands free, then I can help you." She nods and begins working on her own binds. Soon the rope around my hands is worked enough that I can slip my left hand out. I quickly undo my feet and set the chair back upright, moving to Hermione's side. I first remove the gag and then untie her hands. She thanks me quietly and rubs her wrists. She then undoes her feet and we move silently to the door. I peer out through the bars but I don't see anything. I motion for her to be very quiet as I pull on the handle. Nothing happens. I try again and then I remember that Marrisa locked it when she left. I reach for my wand and then realize I don't have it so I turn to Hermione.

"You'll have to use your wand to unlock the door." She looks at me, wide-eyed.

"I don't have my wand."

"What?" I hiss sharply and she winces.

"Your father knocked it out of my hand and I…" Her lip starts to tremble.

"Ok, ok. It's fine we'll just have to try and reach it through the bars…" She looks at me skeptically. "You got a better idea?" I ask harshly. She shakes her head so I reach through the bars and try to feel my way around for the outer lock. It's more difficult than I anticipated, the window is higher and akward to stick my arm through and my fingers are still tingly from lack of blood. I pull my arm back inside and try to rub some feeling into them.

"Bring me that chair." I tell Hermione and she quickly brings over one of the chairs. I kneel on the chair for height and try again, this time I reach the lock without much difficulty and unhook it as quietly as possible. I pull my arm back through and this time when I try the door it opens with a loud creak and groan. Hermione and I hold our breath in hopes that noone else heard it and then begin to tiptoe down the hall quickly but quietly.

"Where are we…? Hermione asks in a barely audible whisper, she's following so close at my back I can smell her hair. I put a finger to my lips and pull her close against the wall. Voices. The hall is dark but if we had rounded the next corner they would have seen us. They walk by without even glancing sideways, the shadows hide our dark forms against the wall. We stay there for a few minutes to make sure they've gone. I can feel Hermione's warm body against mine. I can feel her trembling and her heart beating rapidly. She looks up at me slowly, her eyes meet mine and I brush a strand of hair from her face. I want to kiss her so badly… Instead I take her hand and pull her around the corner, this is the wrong time and the wrong place for this. I have to get her out safely.

"I think we're in the Malfoy Mansion." I whisper softly to her. "We must be somewhere in the lower basement." She squeezes my hand tightly but I don't look back at her.

We soon reach the stairway that leads to the upper floors. We head up them tentatively, wary of any sound that might be a threat. We reach the top of the stairs and I can hear voices coming from the livingroom… my father, Marissa, Eldora and… my mother. I quickly pull Hermione down the opposite hall in the direction of my room. I open the door and we slip through quietly, stopping to catch our breath.

"The front door is down the other way past the livingroom, we'll have to sneak right by my father and the others if we want… to…" I stop and look at Hermione. She's looking back at me oddly. She moves closer. I can feel my breath catch in my throat, what is she doing? She presses herself against me and reaches up to kiss me. I'm startled but I can't help but kiss her back. Her mouth is warm and wet and I wrap my arms around her tightly. I can feel her tongue moving playfully around mine, her warm body against my bare chest. Her hands are pulling my lower back and my mind begins to dart frantically. It takes all my will power to push her away.

"Hermione…" I start breathlessly. "We can't, this isn't right… I thought you were with Ron?"

"You're the one I want, Draco." She moves towards me again but I hold her at a distance, my hands wrapping around her upper arms.

"Why are you doing this? After all I've done… how could you want…" I can't even finish, my voice catches in my throat. I can feel tears begininng to well up in my eyes. She removes my arms and wraps herself around me again. I look at her and want to cry, I want her so bad and here she is… throwing herself at me and I can't…

"Draco, I was wrong. I want you…" Her voice is low and seductive, she begins to undo her shirt.

"Hermione…" I watch her slide her shirt off. "God, I want you so much… you have no idea… but I can't, this isn't you… they've done something…" I run my hands through my hair. She begins kissing my neck and running her hands along my sides. I shiver as the tingles run through my body, wrapping my arms around her again slowly. She feels so good… so warm and soft. We're kissing again, passionately. Our mouths pressed tightly against each other's. She pushes me back onto the bed and climbs on top of me. She kisses down my chest and I run my fingers through her hair. I close my eyes as she runs her hands up my legs, gasping slightly at her bold touch. I bite my lip as my body screams yes and my mind protests. I remove her hands gentley and sit up.

"Hermione, I can't do this. I want you but I want you to want me back…" She looks at me quizzically, her head cocked to one side.

"I do want you." The response is automatic. There is nothing Hermione about it. I pick her shirt up off the floor and help her into it, buttoning it slowly for her. Then I go over to my closet and pull out a fitted black t-shirt, dark jeans and a pair of black shoes. I dress quickly as Hermione watches from her position on the bed. She looks hurt and confused. I take her hand and kiss it.

"I'll fix this, I promise." I pull her to the door of my bedroom and open it slowly. The voices can still be heard from the livingroom. We make our way down the hall and I motion Hermione to stay still and quiet. I peek around the corner cautiously taking in the situation. My father and mother are sitting on the closest couch with their backs to me. Marissa and her mother are on the other couch facing towards me. I can see two wands on the table beside the couch. I swear to myself, Marissa must have grabbed mine before we left the dorm and the other one must be Hermione's. I turn to her and briefly explain the situation, using as little words as possible. Luckily the livingroom company seems to have had quite a bit of wine and are talking and laughing loudly. We drop to the floor and begin to crawl towards the front hall. I usher Hermione ahead of me and move to the table with the wands. Noone has noticed us yet but my heart is pounding so loud I'm sure someone will hear it any moment. I make sure Hermione is safely across and try to motion for her to get out of the house. She shakes her head and signals that she won't leave without me. I'm touched by her gesture but I still wish she would go. I need to know she'll be safe if something happens. I reach up slowly and close my hand around the wands sliding them slowly off the table. I take a deep breath as my hand is safely back out of view. I catch Hermione's eye and roll her wand across the floor towards her. She picks it up gratefully and begins to edge down the hall, beckoning me to follow. My eyes widen in horror as I try to signal her… too late. She backs into a large iron coat rack and it goes down with a large crash! I jump up immediately to see the looks of surprise on everyones face. Their reactions are slow and it gives me just enough of an advantage.

"_Impedimenta_!" I shout and point my wand at the lovely, shocked Eldora. But I can't get them all… Marissa pulls out her wand and points it at me an evil smile forming on her lips.

"_Exp_…" She begins, but Hermione is quicker.

"_Impedimenta_!" She freezes Marissa in her tracks. I back up slowly, shielding Hermione. My father is on his feet and looking furious. My mother is also standing, looking stunned and almost removed from the situation. Hermione has her wand on my mother. I have mine pointed squarely at my father, his wand pointed squarely at me.

"Tsk, tsk, Draco." His voice is calm and condescending. " You have failed me again. Have you no guts at all? I practically hand her to you and still you can't make her yours. You pathetic fool."

"What did you do to her?" I snarl at him, my eyes narrowing in anger. He laughs.

"Oh nothing much… just a little imperius curse to make her a bit more… co-operative." He snickers and I want to kill him. "You should thank me, Draco. She deserves better than that second-rate Weasley boy. Why love a beggar when you can love a prince?"

"You can't force someone to love you!" I scream. He grins slowly and looks in the direction of my mother.

"No? Are you sure…?" His smile is mocking and I shake my head slowly, tears building behind my eyes.

"You're a monster. I'm not like you. I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" I scream again. His smile fades and his face turns grim and serious.

"How… disappointing." His wand twitches nervously and I know we are near the end. "You were to be my perfect heir. My only son… it's a shame really. But since you have proven so troublesome, I have no further use for you." My eyes widen as his mouth begins to speak those unspeakable words. I know Hermione screams and I know my mother screams but all I hear is the words.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Truly Alone**

That's it then. I'm dead. I know I'm dead. I look down at my chest expecting to see a great gaping hole or something. There's nothing. No mark, no hole, no nothing. I look up to see my father's face, contorted and confused. I'm not dead. He falls to his knees and then face first into the floor. Behind him my mother is standing, wand raised and wide-eyed.

"Mother…?" I ask quietly. Her face is twisted in sadness, wracking sobs errupting from her mouth. Her hands are trembling badly and she drops her wand suddenly, as though it's on fire.

"I… I… I… killed him." Her voice is that of a frightened child, she looks at me pleadingly. "He was going to… I couldn't let him. You're my only son…" Her words are jumbled. I drop my own wand and run to her, stepping over the body of my dead father. I embrace her tightly and she sobs into my shoulder. "He's dead… he's dead… he's dead." She repeats the words over and over again as if she can't believe it actually happened.

"Shhh…" I hush her gentley. "You saved my life, mother. You saved me." I try to console her with my voice with my hugs. I cannot help the tears from flowing over my cheeks. Oh god, she does love me… all these years… my mother loves me. Hermione stands back to let us have our moment. My mother and I cry together for a long time, sinking to the floor and holding each other.

"My son, oh my son. I love you." I shut my eyes tight never wanting to let go of her. I stroke her hair and squeeze her as tightly as I dare, considering her fragile frame. Then her form goes rigid and she looks at me in horror. "The Death Eaters… they'll find out… what will they do? Lucius was one of His best supporters… they'll kill you, and me. What are we going to do?" Her face is pale and she's shaking badly, I take her hands in mine and try to still them.

"It'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

"All these years… and I could never really hold you." I look to Hermione and she comes over and takes my mother's arm. Together we lift her off the floor and begin to head towards the door. Hermione stoops to collect both our wands then nods in the direction of Eldora and Marissa.

"What about them?" She asks solemnly. I shake my head slowly.

"We'll call the proper authorities once we get to a safer place. They'll be taken care of." My tone is grim and I feel no compassion for them whatsoever. My father is dead and my mother barely has her sanity. All these years under the Imperius curse… how did she survive? Surely a torture like that would drive someone insane. Only her will to save me could bring her out of it and now… Hermione reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"We should go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will be able to help us." She speaks the words softly as though someone might try to stop us.

"How will we get there?" I look to her and she looks at my mother.

"If she could apparate us outside the grounds… it would be close enough to call for help. I nod slowly and turn to my mother.

"Mother…" I start slowly trying to catch her gaze, she looks at me as though she's not really seeing me. "Mother, we need you to apparate us all back to Hogwarts. We can get you help there." Her left eye twitches slightly but she nods and grabs onto both mine and Hermione's upper arm. We grasp her for support and just to make sure. I feel that nauseating sensation of being pulled through a tube and then we are back in front of Hogwarts. Hogwarts, a sanctuary we left barely hours ago.

"I'll go for help." Hermione gives me a reassuring look and begins to dart up the path.

"Hermione!" I call after her. She stops and turns. "Just bring Dumbledore. I don't anyone else to see her like… like this." She nods and continues up the way. My mother's knees buckle and I can barely keep her up so I help her to the ground cradling her in my lap. Her expression is blank and her breathing is ragged. I stroke her hair and whisper words of love and encouragement.

"I'm here mother, noone can hurt you now." I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Draco…" her voice is a hoarse whisper and I have to lean down to hear her. "I always wanted to… to tell you… how… p…pp… proud I am… of you." My lip trembles as I catch the wheeze in her voice.

"There will be lots of time to tell me, mother. We have lots of time now that he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you." My words come out in a weak moan. I bend down and kiss her forehead. She can barely lift her hand to stroke my cheek. I hold it there tightly, cherishing her touch.

"You're so handsome… and so strong. You've always been so strong…" She inhales deeply and I can see the pain on her face. "You will always be my son… and I… will always… love you…" Her breath comes in short gasps now.

"Mother… mother please. I don't want to lose you again. Please don't leave me again… I love you… please… mommy…" My voice is a mourning wail.

"Be strong… Draco. I'll never leave… you…" Her last breath eases out of her body and her head lolls back against my knee. I squeeze her hand and shake her gentley.

"Mother…? Mother! MOTHER!" I shake her harder, the tears blurring my vision. "NOOO! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! MOTHER PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" I shake her but she doesn't come back. I continue to sob uncontrollably until someones hands are pulling me up off the ground. Her hand falls from mine I turn to face Hermione tears running down her cheeks. I go to her and she wraps her arms around me, stroking my hair and whispering to me softly. Out of the corner of my blurred vision I see the tall form of Dumbledore stooping to take my mother in his arms. My whole body is wracked with sobs, my very soul aches.

"Mother…" I cry into Hermione's shoulder.

"She's gone, Draco… She's gone." I don't want to believe her I want to yell and scream and tell her she's wrong but my strength and will are gone. Now I truly have nothing. As Hermione strokes my hair gentley the realization hits me. Now, I am truly alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**After the Storm**

I hold Draco for what seems like an eternity. I know there is nothing I can do to really console him. He has lost his mother and father all in the same evening, nothing can replace them. But I was determined to try. Eventually he stops crying and is able to look at me with red, swollen eyes. I remember when those eyes used to be a clear, icy blue. How he has changed… I sling my arm around his waist and we start walking towards the school. Dumbledore has disappeared inside, carrying the lifeless body of Narcissa. There are lights on in the castle now although the surrounding sky is pitch black. As we pass through the doors there are a few students gathering in the hall, sleepy and curious. They all stare at Draco and I with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I grit my teeth with an effort to control my anger. Draco, on the other hand, has no problem expressing his anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!" He screams and a few students back away apprehensively.

Dumbledore reappears suddenly and commands everyone back to their rooms. They obey grudgingly their respect for the Headmaster out-weighing their need for information. He places his arm around Draco in support.

"Hermione," He starts softly. "There are a few who would like to know that you are safe." He nods in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and I accept the voiceless command. As I head towards the common room I think of what I'm going to say to Ron and Harry. The portrait Lady regards me judging but opens at my request.

"_Sunshine_." I say the word quietly and step through the portrait hole. Everyone is back in bed. Everyone but my two dearest friends.

"Hermione!" Ron leaps out of his chair and runs to embrace me. There are tears in his eyes and concern on his face. "They said Dumbledore came in carrying a body and I thought…" He pulls me close. Harry comes up on my left and hugs me as well.

"We were so worried about you. What happened?" My lip trembles and I can feel hot tears begin to form again. I'm surprised I have any left at this point. I motion for them to sit and we all take a place on the carpet in front of the fire. I tell them everything. I start at the point where I left them in the hall and finish with Dumbledore carrying Draco's dead mother into the castle. They listen attentively, shocked and speechless. When I'm finished they stare at me in disbelief.

"So Lucius put you under the Imperius curse so that you would… you know… with Draco?" My mouth opens slightly in disgust.

"Is that all you can think to say, Ron?" I shake my head in disappointment. "Draco's parents are dead and all you want to know is whether Draco and I had sex?" I stand up slowly and study his expression. "Is that all you care about?"

"I have a right to know, Hermione. If that sick bastard did anything to hurt you I'll…"

"You'll what?" I cut him short. "Kill him? He's already dead! Havn't you been listening!" Harry also stands up and stares at the two of us.

"I'm I missing something?" He says slowly. I shake my head and look at Ron defiantly.

"Nothing important." With that I turn and walk up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

I'm left standing alone with Harry who looks at me for an explanation. I sigh and flop backwards into one of the common room armchairs.

"You… and Hermione…?" He asks slowly. "Since when? And when were you going to tell me?" His sounds offended and I rub my eyes.

"It happened over Christmas. I thought if I was bolder… like Draco, then maybe she would… and then after we had sex she seemed more concerned with him and I thought…"

"Whoa… wait a minute! You had sex!" He sits down quickly in the chair next to me.

"Yes."

"With Hermione?" His asks again, incredulously.

"Yes."

"You had sex with Hermione?"

"Yes! Alright? We had sex, big deal. Get over it."

"Whoa…" He takes a moment to register this newest piece of information. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice goes from disbelief to hurt. I shrug.

"She didn't want anyone to know… I guess she was ashamed of me… or something. I don't know" I sigh, dejectedly. "Everything happened so fast and now all this stuff with Draco…" Harry claps his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok. She just has a lot to deal with right now. Let's get some sleep, it'll be clearer in the morning." We head up to the boy's dorm together. I hope he's right though. I don't want to lose her after all this. I don't know if I could stand it. Harry snickers suddenly.

"I can't believe you had sex!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The Nightmare Never Ends**

Sleeping is difficult. It all seems so unreal. Ron's reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting. My shoulders ache as I pull my shirt over my head. My fingers tremble as I undo the button on my pants. I ignore the bruises on my legs as I slip beneath the comforting sheets. I wrap them tightly around myself as if they might keep me safe, protect me from all the bad things. Images of Draco and Ron flit through my head. Only a few months ago it wouldn't even be a choice… Draco was an enigma to me. He was a stranger, a cruel bully. He was the enemy. It's hard to think back to where it all started. I remember back to the day I ran into him under the archway. I smile inspite of myself. I was so furious at Ron… and Draco just happened to be there, so cool, so handsome. He was the last person I wanted to see right then. I've wanted Ron for such a long time I'd forgotton what it was like to want someone else. I think of the time spent nursing Draco at the Burrow and then the shack and the Stoneblood potion. I didn't think I could have feelings for him after that… Yet, it wasn't really him. And he didn't go through with it.

I take a deep breath and turn onto my side. He had another chance at the mansion… When I was under the Imperius curse he could have taken advantage. I was throwing myself at him. And still he didn't, couldn't. He showed me how he really felt and in doing so earned my deepest respect. I don't know what to do… I know Ron loves me but Draco needs me. How can I leave one for the other? Neither would understand. I try to quiet my mind and fall asleep but it won't shut off. I don't fall asleep for a long time.

I sit in a tall-backed wooden chair in Dumbledore's office. I scan the room absentmindedly. I can't focus on anything. Everything seems blurry. My eyes are sore and they feel puffy. Dumbledore takes a seat in the chair across from me.

"Draco…" He starts slowly to catch my attention, I focus my gaze on him as best I can. "Your mother…" I wince at the mention of her but he continues. "Your mother was under the Imperius curse for more than twenty years. It's amazing she survived this long. The strain of acting against your father was too much for her. I know this will be hard but…"

"You don't know anything." My voice comes out cold and harsh but Dubledore simply nods his understanding.

"Her body has been taken care of… if you wish, we will arrange a funeral for her." I look out the window and avoid his questions. "I will need to know exactly what happened, Draco. I need you to explain it to me in detail if I am going to help you." I swallow thickly and look back at him. His eyes are kind but it pains me even to think about it.

"I can't…" My voice wavers. "It hurts." He simply nods again and places a firm, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We shall wait until tomorrow then. A goodnight sleep will help. Things always seem brighter in the morning." He sounds hopeful but I am filled with doubt. How will a goodnight sleep help? My parents will still be dead in the morning. "You may sleep here if you'd like. It will help you avoid unwanted attention and unwelcome questions. I shrug and then nod. He waves his wand and a bed appears near the window. I pick myself out of the chair and head towards it, kicking off my shoes.

"I will take my leave then, but I shall return tomorrow morning." He puts one hand on the doorknob.

"Proffessor…" He stops and faces me once more. "My father… he's dead. His body is lying in the livingroom of the Malfoy Mansion." I expect him to ask more questions but he just nods.

"I will take care of it." Is all he says. Then, with a swish of robes, he's gone. I climb into the soft, warm bed still wearing my black t-shirt and dark jeans.

It takes a long time to fall asleep. I toss and turn. My dreams are littered with my mother's screams and my father's dark laughter. There are faces all around me… Hermione, my mother, Marissa, my father, Dumbledore... One by one I watch them die. I am swimming in a sea of blood. I can feel it oozing through my fingers and toes, dripping from the ends of my hair… I'm standing over Hermione, she's bound and gagged. I hold a cold looking dagger in one hand. I laugh as I plunge it into her heart. She tries to scream but nothing comes out… her features melt as she becomes my mother. My father stands over me, watching proudly as I become him. Killing everyone I love. Death is everywhere I turn, and it's all my fault.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The Final Evil**

I awake to the bright rays of sunshine that fall across my face. For awhile I lay motionless, my sheets hang off the bed in a tangled mess. Something in my mind tells me that if I don't move then none of it can be real. Eventually I do move. I get up and swing my legs over the side of the bed resting my head in my hands. There is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I call groggily. I expect it to be Dumbledore and am pleasantly surprised when Hermione pokes her head around the door. She's wearing a red, boat neck shirt and a light blue, jean skirt. She smiles at me warmly taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Dumbledore said you might need a friend." I scoff slightly and run my hands through my hair. She looks at me and lowers her voice. "I told him everything. You won't have to repeat it again." I meet her gaze and she knows I'm grateful.

"It all seems like such a nightmare." I tell her. She nods. "It feels as though I'll wake up at any moment and things will go back to the way they were. My father was a evil prick but he was still my father. And my mother… well, my mother deserved better. What am I going to do now? I have nothing left to go back to."

"What about the mansion? Won't you inherit it now that both your parents are dead? You're of age in the wizarding world. Your father must have had some sort of will." I shrug.

"I have no idea, I doubt he planned on dying anytime soon… Did Dumbledore say anything about Marissa or Eldora?" Hermione looks away.

"Eldora was still frozen where we left her when Dumbledore went back with aurors from the ministry. They didn't find Marissa, they figured she came out of it sooner and took off. They're still searching for her and her mother is being held for questioning concerning the Death Eaters." I get up and start to pull on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asks. I shrug.

"Out, somewhere, anywhere. I don't want to stay cooped up in here. I don't want to hide anymore. I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Draco… it's never going to go back to normal. It's ok to grieve." I stop at the door as her words repeat in my head.

"I've never been one to show much emotion and the last few days have been a rollercoaster of ups and downs. Time to do something about it." I can tell she wants to protest but I don't give her the chance, I'm out the door and down the stairs before she can gather her thoughts.

Draco leaves and I sit and think for awhile. He's right. This war will continue unless someone does something about it. How many more people will have to die before Voldemort and his Death Eaters are stopped? Harry's parents are dead, the Weasley's have been in jeopardy time and time again, now Draco's parents and soon… I shake my head. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to my Mum or Dad. I think of Draco, of Pansy and of Marissa. Who knows how many of students are children of Death Eaters? You can't tell just from looking at them. Some, maybe all of them, are suffering alone. I get up and head out the door. I'm walking down the hall when Ron sees me and hurries to catch up. He takes my hand and turns me towards him. I can tell he's not sure what to say.

"I'm an idiot." He finally decides to start with. I can't help giggling.

"Catchy opener." I tell him and smile. He smiles back.

"Hermione, this is all new to me… I know I didn't deal with things very well… back in the common room. It's just that everything is happening so fast… us… we're happening so fast." I look up into his eyes. I'm not sure what he's trying to say…

"Ron, I…" He raises a finger to my lips.

"Hermione, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I know you have feelings for Draco… and you don't have to decide now… I just wanted you to know. And no matter what you decide I'll… I'll be here." I smile at him again and wipe my eyes. He leans down and kisses me tenderly. I let him kiss me. If things were simpler… if only things were simpler… He pulls back and brushes a piece of hair from my cheek. He smiles again and then turns and walks slowly down the hall. I know that I'm supposed to go after him. I know that I might lose him if I don't. Still, I hesistate. He gets farther and farther away. It's always been Harry, Ron and Hermione. We are the perfect trio. It's always been just us three. Draco has changed all that. No one asked for this, I know. It's not fair. I try moving my feet but it's as though they're weighed down with cement. And then he's gone.

The march down to breakfast is hell. Everywhere I go there are pointing fingers, whispers and side-long glances. It's strange, now more than ever I know what it must feel like to be Harry Potter. This insight gains him my deepest respect. As I reach the Slytherin table a space clears for me. It's as though people believe I've caught some invisible disease and they might catch it if they get too close. I sit alone. Trying my very harderst to enjoy the cereal in front of me and ignore those around me. I see Crabbe and Goyle sitting at the far end with Pansy and Zabini. I scoff to myself. Figures. I don't have any real friends. I throw down my spoon and quickly leave the table, walking briskly out the front doors and into the courtyard. I snarl at those who snicker as I storm past groups of gossiping girls and nosy boys. It feels as though their eyes are prying open my fresh wounds. I clench my fists in a vain attempt to control my anger.

I suddenly become aware of a presence by my side. I turn to look at a tall, gangly boy with freckles and red hair. He looks at me and simply nods. We walk together in silence. Soon we are joined be Hermione and Harry. It's much easier to walk through a sea of rumours when there are people willing to walk with you. We find a secluded spot near the edge of the Hogwarts grounds and take a seat on the slightly thawed rocks that are scattered about. In all my years at this school I never thought I would end up in such strange company.

"Well then…" Harry starts awkwardly. "Hermione told us what happened." I look at Harry. It's the first time I really look at him. His startling green eyes are compassionate and filled with understanding. His scar seems luminous in my mind for only now do I comprehend what it really means. We have more in common than I ever thought possible.

"This doesn't mean we like you." Ron says and then laughs. Hermione catches my eye and smiles at me warmly.

We sit for awhile, talking about nothing in particular. People's hair, favorite songs, art, classes… It all seems so normal. We laugh and smile and life continues as though we are just four friends, hanging out, on a warm afternoon. Harry gets up eventually and stretches, saying something about an essay he's got to write for Monday. He waves and then looks at Ron. Ron looks at me then at Hermione.

"Yeah, I've got… a thing… so I'll, ummm… catch you kids later." He takes one last look at Hermione and then heads back up to the castle with Harry. Hermione and I sit quietly for a few minutes. I steal glances at her every once and awhile. Her warm features and her thick waves are shining in the winter sun. She's so pretty, well you know, in a bookish sort of way. I grin to myself

I watch Draco as his face breaks into a grin. I take in his glossy blonde hair and cool blue eyes. His pointed noise and high cheekbones are casting dark shadows across his face. His tall lean form is bent as he rests his elbows on his knees. He's looking at me too. His hair falls across his forehead making him look dashing and dangerous. I smile to myself as I think back. He is dangerous. It's part of who he is and what makes him so attractive. I lean closer…

She leans closer and I run my hands through my hair, brushing it back out of my eyes. She's so close… I notice that her eyes have dark green flecks in them. I slide my hand gentley along the side of her cheek. We stand together slowly and she steps closer…

I step closer and his arms close around me protectively. His embrace is warm and strangely comforting…

She nuzzles into the crook of my neck and I rest my chin on her head, sliding my hands to her lower back…

The crook of his neck is soft and I nuzzle against it as he slides his hands down my lower back. I take a deep breath and wrap my arms around his waist. My dangerous boy…

She's mine, I think to myself. My mind darts back to my nightmare and I see myself with the dagger... It won't happen like that, I reassure myself. I won't hurt her. I hold her close and I don't let go for a long time. She stands against me silently, content to just let me hold her. I'm happy. Right now. Like this. Happy with her. I'll do everything in my power to protect her. But the dagger keeps plunging over and over again…

Editor's Note: This is the final chapter of this installment. I plan on writing a second part but with school starting soon I won't be able to keep up with regular chapter updates. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic and look for Part II coming soon!


End file.
